Total Drama Futa Island
by KingDanielFirst
Summary: What happens when you replace all the female cast of Total Drama Island with futas? That's the premise of Total Drama Futa Island. A brainchild of Chris McLean, where only the toughest, the most sexual, lustful and the toughest dick wins the competition. Stay tuned for TOTAL. DRAMA. FUTA. ISLAND! Rated M for lots of sex
1. New Shemale on the Block

**The first chapter is up everybody! I hope you all enjoys this one and give me feedback if you like to contribute or support. Sorry for some awkward sentences, im a amateur writer that's all.**

* * *

A scenic view of wooden dock laying on the water surface with blush trees and hill, before a certain host came up from underneath.

"Yo! We are coming at you live at Camp Wawanakwa, located somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. Dropping in on the hottest new reality porn show on the Internet right now! I'm your host, Chris McLean" The host said as he proceeded to walk down the dock and explained more about the show.

"Here's the deal: 24 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp..." Before he stopped to explain more about the show.

"...and they will challenge each other. And what challenge they will face on this island? Oh, you will know soon enough. But for now, let's introduce to our first camper, Gwen" Chris cheekily said and teased the viewers as the camera shifted their focus to the Goth Girl named Gwen who was carrying her luggage and walking towards him with a realization in her mind.

"You mean we are staying here?!" Gwen exclaimed as Chris shot back with sarcasm.

"No, you are staying here! My crib is an Airstream with AC"

"I did not sign up for this" Gwen objected before Chris showing her the documents and paperwork that she did sign on.

"You did, actually" Before Gwen tore the document apart but Chris showed her a copied one and sarcastically explained.

"One great thing about lawyers is they made load of copies"

"I'm not staying here" As Gwen was about to leave, the yacht that carried her left the dock and went to pick up other campers.

"Well, I hope you can swim because your ride has left you"

"Sure" She accepted and went to stand next to Chris bearing an irritation expression and regrettably thought to herself _"Why did I sign up for this?"_

After that, 23 other female campers began to come either in groups or individually, and each one had their own unique personality:

The Asian sister pair named Emma and Kitty arrived after Gwen with Kitty constantly taking selfies annoyed her big sister Emma.

A spoiled rich kid named Taylor came in her own yacht with the fame-obsessed rich girl Dakota came right after her.

Next are the Disney-wannabe princess Ella, a nature girl Dawn, a wavy blond-haired girl Carrie and the tall Australian girl Jasmine all arrived at the island accordingly.

Another carrying the blond twins Amy and Sammy were seen bickering towards each other as the surfer chick Bridgette just rolled her eyes at them.

Followed them were trio of geek girl featuring Ellody the chocolate-skinned girl, Mary the white geek girl and Scarlett the redhead all sharing the same yacht.

And the yacht after that carrying the eight other female campers, which were: The Queen Bee Heather, the Dumb Blond Lindsay, the Indie Chick Zoey, the Athletic Chick Sky, The Uber-Fan Sierra, another Goth Girl Crimson, the Friendly Twin Tails Kitty and the CIT Courtney.

Once they arrived, the campers were quick to introduce themselves to one another with hospitality but others took another approach to greeting the campers. Such with Heather as she tried to impose her authority onto others so they could afraid her except for few, Gwen included.

"And now let us introduce to our final campers of today" Chris said as the female campers looked at the yacht in the distance came closer and closer carrying our final campers. This camper was sporting a crimson red hair color, white hoodie, ripped blue denim jeans, and black boots. The yacht stopped at the dock as soon as and Alex came off with two large suitcases.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Alex" Chris welcomed her and was about to giver Alex a handshake but she ignored him and walked pass him and down the dock with blank expression.

"Well, how rude!" Chris complained about Alex's impoliteness as she continued walking towards the campers. While Alex walked down the dock, the campers already began to fuss about her whether it was about her or her body. As Alex continued to ignore the campers, she stopped momentarily when she spotted Gwen.

"What's your name, Babe?" Alex nonchalantly asked and shot her a smirk as Gwen just looked at her with confusion over the question and the nickname that Alex gave her on the fly.

"Gwen's my name. And don't call me 'Babe'!" She answered as Alex stood beside her with a smirk on her face.

"What's a lovely name you got there. May I call you Gwendolyn?" Alex flirtatiously asked as Gwen just rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Now that all of you have been introduced. Meet me at the campfire pit after you grab all of your belongings and luggage. See you all in thirty" Chris said and left elsewhere as the campers all came towards the pile of luggage left at the dock. As Gwen was about to pick her luggage, she got shoved off and fell down onto the dock by one and only Heather.

"Hey, look where you are going!"

"Oops, I'm sorry for shoving you off, Goth girl" Heather sarcastically apologized and left to only pick up her things. Gwen was about to get up when someone held out their hand to help her up as Gwen looked up to see it was Alex.

"Want a lift?" Alex offered her help but Gwen politely refused.

"Well thanks for your hospitality. But no thanks, I can pick myself up" Gwen picked herself up and grabbed her belongings. After that, she, along with the rest of the campers, went towards the campfire fit where Chris would be apparently.

"I wonder what kind of stuffs we will do in this show" The indie chick Zoey, walking behind Gwen, wondered as the blond chick Lindsay suddenly appeared.

"Oh, I hope it has something to do with shopping" The blond excitingly said as Gwen just ignored the blond girl and the redhead girl Alex, who was walking besides her smirking at her. Once they arrived, the campfire pit featured a limited seats, or stumps in this case, for campers to sit on. Few, including Gwen and Alex, were managed to secure the seats of their own while others had to stand. As Chris appeared before the campers, Gwen took a quick look around the scenery and her fellow campers until she noticed Alex sitting next to her.

"What are you looking at there, babe?" Alex asked as Gwen just ignored not answering her question and listened to what Chris was about to say.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa. This will be your new home for the next eight week. The campers around will be your camp mate, your competitor, or even your friend. You stay the longest without getting eliminated will win one million dollars-"

"Uhm, one question though. What is this show really about and why there are only female around here?" The redhead Scarlett interrupted and asked Chris about the show and their presence as other girls were actually wondered about it.

"Well if you so curious about what this show is all about, I will give a big reveal" Chris said with the smirk on his face as he explain the real purpose of the show.

"Oh great, this would be good" Heather sarcastically said.

"All of you come here thinking that this would be a normal reality show, but it's not. And the reason why there are only you girls around here..." As Chris was about to reveal, some campers anticipated what the answer is while others generally didn't care.

"It's because you all are chick with dick" Chris revealed as the entire campers were shocked by this news, save for some. Some campers, including Gwen, looked at each other in shock and terror; while others shrugged the idea off and some even shot a smirk at other campers.

"Yeah, that's why. This is a reality porn show where you dickgirls will partake in challenges that involves masturbating and fucking each other. And the best part is the whole things will be broadcasted to the entire Internet" Chris arrogantly explained more about the show as the spoiled rich girl Taylor stood up angrily and ranted.

"There's no way I would let some creeps or perverts watch me getting by some tiny dick bitches" The other girl, namely Amy, overheard Taylor's alleged insult toward her as she stood up angrily and argued her.

"Who are you calling tiny dick, you fat bitch?!" Amy insulted Taylor as she argued back.

"I'M NOT FAT YOU BITCH!" As the two were about fight, Chris intervened and pushed the two aside.

"Wow wow, calm down there ladies. Save your energy for the challenge" As Chris tried to calm the two girls, one campers the CIT Courtney immediately questioned him about this 'challenge'.

"Wait what challenge are you talking about?" As Courtney asked, Chris put on his usual smirk face.

"Well before that, let me explain about the first part of the show. So sit down you two" As the two girls sat down and glared at each other, Chris continued his previous statement, which was rudely interrupted by Scarlett, about the competition.

"The first part of the show will be a team competition where two teams will compete against one another until there are only 12 campers left. At that point, you will be competing individually against each other"

"How do you intent to divide us into teams?" Heather then asked in a demanding tone as if someone was wasting her time.

"Oh, that's where the challenge comes in" Chris smirkly said and teased Heather as she crossed her arms and shot him her annoyed face.

"Alright then, what's this challenge then?" Heather asked as Chris then explained the rule of their first challenge.

"Whoever cum first will automatically be in the first team. You girls can do whatever you like to cum but remember there are only 12 campers are allowed for the first team. And you have until noon to establish your team. Until then, good luck girls" After that, Chris left elsewhere leaving the campers puzzled and confused.

"So... What do we do next?" Zoey asked as Lindsay awkwardly answered her question.

"Uhm, masturbating?" As everybody looked at her awkwardly, one camper spoke up regarding Lindsay's suggestion.

"Well I will do that... elsewhere" Tall Australian girl Jasmine said and went elsewhere to jerk off as many female campers followed suit until there were only Gwen, Alex, the surfer chick Bridgette, the twins Amy and Sammy, the spoiled rich girl Taylor and the twin tails Katie at the campfire.

"Where is everybody going?" Sammy asked as Bridgette casually answered.

"Probably find some place to jerk off, I guess. Probably need some peace and quiet"

"Well I would if this tiny dick sissy here out of my sight" Taylor pointed at Amy and insulted her once again, but this time she really mean it as Amy once again stood up in anger and insulted her back.

"Who are you calling 'tiny dick sissy', you fat bitch?!" Which made Taylor angrily stood up and argued with Amy.

"I'm not fat! I'm just big bone. And plus, I have much bigger dick than you are" Taylor boldly claimed as Amy smirked back at her and challenged her to a small competition.

"Oh really?! Show me your dick, and then we will know who have a bigger dick"

"Not until you show me yours, bitch" As both girls were ready to show their dick to each other, Alex whistled in excitement and anticipated the ongoing competition.

"This going to be interesting" Alex said as she licked her lips and rubbed her crotch to make her concealed dick hard, but Gwen sitting beside her were not very interested in what happening.

"Not for me" Gwen bluntly said and left to elsewhere as Alex confusingly looked at her.

"Hey wait up! You going to miss the best part" As Alex stood up and followed Gwen, the two competitive girls Amy and Taylor pulled their skirt and panties down revealing their big and fully hard 7-inch cock.

"Well look like we are even, but that doesn't mean you will cum first"

"Oh it's on now" As two sat on their stump opposite to each other, they begin slowly stroking their cock while still throwing insults at each other.

"That fat meaty cock of yours wouldn't be able to cum for 5 minutes!" Amy insulted Taylor's fat dick as she pulled her top up messaging her left tits and stroked her cock at much faster pace.

"And you call that stick of yours a dick?! Mine is a real genuine one!" Taylor insulted back by calling Amy's slim dick a stick and stroked her cock faster and faster. While they competed against each other, at the fall back there was another girl who was watching them and jerking off. This girl was Amy's twin sister, Sammy.

"Watching two... dick girls... jerking their cock... really makes me feel horny..." Sammy said through her moans and breathes as she jerked her 6.5-inch cock at faster pace and messaged her right breast.

"But seeing Amy jerking off her cock for the first time makes me hornier" Sammy continued jerking her dick until two shadowy figures stood before her as she looked up to see it was the surfer chick Bridgette and twin tails Katie with their erected 7.5-inch and 7-inch cock respectively.

"Mind giving us a blowjob?" Bridgette offered and wiggled her dick invitingly as Sammy licked her lips seductively and grabbed both of their cock stroking them in fast pace making them moan in the progress.

"I'm kinda new to this blowjob thing. Can you teach me?" Sammy innocently asked as Bridgette instructed.

"Don't worry, it like sucking on a lollipop. Just put your mouth onto my tips" Sammy then place her mouth around Bridgette's tip and swilled her wet tongue around it making Bridgette groan and gasp by the sensation. Before long, Bridgette instructed her again but in a demanding tone.

"Now swallow my cock, you slut" Sammy then took half of Bridgette's cock and moved back and forth in a fast pace making Bridgette groan in pleasure.

"Oh yeah! Keep sucking my dick, you little slut" Bridgette enjoyed the sensation as Sammy kept sucking her dick back and forth leaving trail of saliva along her dick while still jerking off Katie's cock.

"Please suck my cock next" Katie pleaded after watching her sucking Bridgette's cock and being envy about it. After hearing her plead, Sammy quickly switched to sucking her cock as Katie moaned in pleasure and enjoyed having her dick sucked.

"Oh, yes! Keep on sucking it, you naughty slut" But unbeknownst to them that all of their action would be recorded by the cameras that had been placed all over the island as the scene quickly panned across to a camera that had been hazily strapped onto the totem pole. There, we moved to the room filled with wall of monitors that all viewing all being watched by a certain host as he turned around on his swivel chair addressing the audience with his usual smirk face.

"Wow! That escalades way faster than I expected, but in a good way. Join us next time when our girls are jerking out to see who will be in the first team. Who will be the first to cum? Who will the first to limp out? And what's the deal between Gwen and Alex? Stay tuned for more intense and thrilling intercourse on TOTAL. DRAMA. FUTA. ISLAND!" As the screen gradually panned out for an overview shot of the island as a loud moan could be heard somewhere on the island and the screen faded to black.


	2. Teams Formation and Dingus Toss

**Well i bit more than i could chew with this chapter. Anyway hope you all enjoy and expect more broken sentence and cheesy line.**

* * *

An overview shot of the island was shown, and before long a certain voice came up to narrate and recap on what happened last time.

"Last time on Total Drama Futa Island! Twenty-four female campers arrive on an island, and they learn that they will be spending eight weeks at a rundown summer camp to compete for one million dollar prize. They also learn that they are all dickgirls and the whole thing is broadcasted live on the Internet. Then the campers have to partake in challenge where they have to cum first in order to determine the team formation" The screen then panned across to Chris sitting in his monitor room as Chris gave an astounding introduction.

"Who will be the first to cum? Who will limp out? And what's going on between Gwen and Alex? Find out on this episode of TOTAL. DRAM. FUTA. ISLAND!" After that introduction, Chris then addressed the audience about the current happening.

"As you can see, the competition is underway and the campers are already getting laid. Now let us continue on, shall we?" Chris said and rotated his chair to face the monitors as the camera zoomed into one of the monitors recording our tall Australian girl Jasmine walking through the woods. She then stopped and looked around to see if everyone following her, before letting a sigh of relief.

"Finally some peace and quiet for myself. Are you ready down there, big boy?" Jasmine said to the 'big boy' as she looked down at her dick that was bulging underneath her short.

"Don't worry, I will get you out of this short" Jasmine then up-zipped her short and pulled it down, along with her underwear, revealing her big 8-inch limb cock. She then stepped out of her short and moved it to aside as she leaned onto the tree and stroke her dick at very fast pace.

"Now the real fun begins" Jasmine lustfully said and jerked her cock faster and faster as the cock slowly became harder and grew longer. Before long, her cock turned into an astonishing 13-inch anaconda cock. As she stroke it faster and faster, she pulled up her white top letting her G-cup breasts out and played with them.

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" Jasmine exclaimed and enjoyed the immense horniness and lust spread out over her body as she continued stroking her cock and played with her boobs. The camera then panned across to another section of the woods where the moaning sound got louder and louder. The camera followed the sound until it stopped and recorded the intense fucking between the blond chick and raven-haired girl, Lindsay and Heather.

"Bounce on my fucking cock, you slut" Heather said through her groans and fucked Lindsay with her 9-inch cock anally as Lindsay moaned and screamed in lust with her huge H-cup tits wobbling and her 8-inch cock flopping.

"Oh yes! Oh, fuck me in my asshole, Heather!" As Lindsay demanded, Heather increased her pace and fucked her rougher and rougher by the minutes. Now why these two decided to get fuck like this? Now let's go back to the few minutes at the campfire pit.

-5 Minutes Ago at the Campfire-

"Well I will do that... elsewhere" Tall Australian girl Jasmine said and went elsewhere to jerk off as many female campers followed suit including Lindsay and Heather. As Lindsay was going to jerk off, Heather grabbed her arm and dragged her along to the woods.

"Where are you taking me?" Lindsay asked as Heather remained silent and kept dragging until they stopped at the certain tree.

"Do you want to win the million dollars prize money?" Heather bluntly asked as Lindsay was confused about what she was asking but realized afterwards.

"Oh I know what you are talking about. But how can we win the prize money?" Lindsay worriedly asked as Heather reassured her and explained her master plan.

"Listen, if we support each other, we can survive the show long enough and win the prize together. But only if we are on the same team and you follow whatever I order you to do. Got it?" Heather asked as Lindsay pledged her loyalty to Heather by doing a 'cross your heart' gesture.

"Good to know, but we have to do it fast or else we would be on two separate teams. So take your skirt and panty off"

"Uh, what?!"

"Just take them off already! We don't have much time!" Heather demanded as Lindsay immediately pulled down her skirt along with her panties revealing her 8-inch hard cock.

"Now turn around and bend over" Heather instructed her as Lindsay just complied and did what Heather told her.

"So how does this help us anyway?" Lindsay asked and turned around to see Heather unzipped her short letting her 9.5-inch cock out and devilishly grinned at her.

"Oh you will know soon enough" Heather devilishly said and grabbed Lindsay's waist licking her lips as Lindsay felt anxious about the offer.

"I don't know abo-" Heather suddenly rammed her entire cock into Lindsay's asshole as she screamed in pain and pleasure. Heather then slowly moved in and out slowly to get the rhythm going before speeding up as Lindsay constantly moaned in pain and pleasure.

"You like it, you blond slut?! You like my big cock inside of your butt?!" Heather lustfully asked and fucked harder and harder as Lindsay stuck her tongue out and enjoyed the pleasure she receiving. Afterwards, Heather stopped and immediately laying down on the ground as Lindsay turned around and lick her lips. She then pulled her top up releasing her two massive breast and slowly squatted down until the tip touched her anus.

"How badly do you want to fuck me?" Lindsay flirtatiously asked as Heather just grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto her cock making Lindsay scream in pleasure.

"Very badly, you blond slut!" Lindsay then bounced on Heather's cock slowly before speeding up as both girls enjoyed the sensation and pleasure. And that's where we at right now and now let's move on. As the camera recorded the intercourse of two girls for one last time, the screen quickly panned across to the west section of the woods where Gwen and Alex are right now. As the disgruntled Gwen walked faster and faster, Alex was following her and trying to reason with her.

"Hey come on, can we just go back to the campfire and watch some action going? I know you would like it..." As Alex kept pestering her with questions and demands, Gwen had enough of her shit and angrily yelled at her.

"Can you please stop talking to me and following me?! I just want to be alone, okay?" As Gwen yelled at her, Alex just nonchalantly stood there and bluntly said.

"Oh you want some lonely time? Why didn't you say earlier?!" Gwen groaned in frustration after hearing what Alex said and went to lean onto the tree probably regretting all the whole thing.

"I shouldn't be here. I should be at my home chatting with friends, going out with them, enduring what life throws at me and ignoring the invitation. But Nooo! My mom told me to go there and make some friends. And look where I am now?! I hate my life!" After Gwen was done ranting about her life, Alex was there standing beside her, with her one arm onto the tree, listened to her rant and probably felt bad for her.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I will help you" Alex reassured her as Gwen widened her face in surprise and turned around to ask.

"Wait, you mean it right?" Gwen asked her for reassurance as Alex looked at her with a helpful smile.

"Of course, I mean it. Plus, I can help you from that mean bitch Heather if you want to. So, deal?" Alex said and held out her pinky finger as Gwen was slightly hesitant about it but quickly complied by folding her pinky around Alex's.

"Feeling better?" Alex asked as Gwen slightly smiled.

"Well, sort of but better than I was previously"

"Good to hear. Now what-" Before Alex asked, a loud sound appeared as both wondered where the sound came from before a certain voice spoke up.

"Testing 1, 2. Testing, 1, 2, 3. Testing 1, 2. Testing 1, 2, 3. Can everyone hear me? This is Chris McLean, live from the monitor room on Camp Wawanakwa. Giving you a hot update on the current challenge"

"Oh, this should be good" Gwen unenthusiastically said as Chris continued his, *ahem*, 'update' on the challenge.

"As you may know, it has been 5 minutes since the challenge begun and we now have our first 3 cummers. There 9 slots to go for-Oh wait, we have another cummers, that makes 8 slots to go. So you better hurry up and grab those exclusive slots before they're gone. This is Chris McLean, signing out"

"So... What do we do next?" Gwen curiously asked regarding their current situation as Alex suddenly went closer to her ear and whispered.

"We need to jerk off" Gwen reacted with disgust after what she heard from Alex.

"There's no way I will jerk my cock in front of you or any other girls on this island. Never I say" As Gwen turned around and crossed her arms in disagreement, Alex just swayed her heads and warned her about what happened next if she didn't comply.

"Listen, if you don't want to jerk off with me, I will have to stick my dick up to your butt" After hearing her warning, Gwen sighed and turned around and immediately pulled down her skirt and panties revealing her 8.5-inch cock.

"Just do your worse!" As Gwen was blushing from having her dick shown to other people, Alex licked her lips and unzipped her pants taking her big 11-inch cock out, which made Gwen gasped at. She then came closer to Gwen until she leaned onto the tree and their face were uncomfortably closed to each other, while their two cock collided with each other.

"But we need to do it slowly, or else we may end up in the same team with that Heather bitch" Alex said as she then grabbed both her and Gwen's cock, making Gwen hiss and groan in process, with her one hand and stroke both together. While Alex enjoyed the pleasure from the inside, Gwen was moaning and panting constantly from the pleasure of having her cock stroked for the first time.

"First time doing this, I have to guess?" Alex asked as Gwen just moaned loudly in pleasure and gripped tightly onto the trunk of tree.

"Because you are a newbie, I will teach you anything I know about masturbating and fucking. Are you ready for your first lesson, babe?" As Alex lustfully said to Gwen and licked her lips, the screen then panned across to Chris in his monitor room watching and jerking off as the sound of his jerking was clearly heard.

"Wow! That was hotter than what I would imagine it would be. Now let's check on our other campers, shall we?" Chris said and continued jerking off as the camera focused on one monitor and zoomed in revealing the view of the campfire again, but with some changes. Sammy, from sucking two large cocks to being penetrated by two large cocks, as she both lustfully enjoyed and painfully endured the experience as Bridgette and Katie, top and bottom respectively, both roughly penetrated her asshole. Meanwhile, the two other girls, Taylor and Amy, are still competing against each other, but now Amy is being fucked by Taylor with her 7-inch meaty cock as she hung onto the barrel and endured all of Taylor's shit-talking to her.

"How do you feel being fucked now, dick-shit?" As Taylor increased her pace, so too Amy's tolerance of being fucking in her asshole.

"_God please! Just let me cum or her cum, so that I wouldn't do this anymore!"_ Amy internally begged and endured more of Taylor's shit talking and fucking, until both felt the incoming feelings.

"Get ready, bitch! Because I'm about to cum in your ass" Taylor shit-talked to Amy and increased her pace faster and faster as she internally demanded for all of this to over.

"_Just cum already, you fat bitch"_ As Taylor continued fucking Amy, the erupted feelings eventually hit them and with one last thrust from Taylor...

"I'M CUMMING!" Taylor screamed in pleasure and cummed inside of Amy as Amy also shot her load onto the drum. Both eventually collapsed onto drum, exhausted after session.

"I'm still... faster... than you... bitch"

"Oh, shut up you" As both spoke up through their heavy breathing, the loudspeakers sounded and Chris announced their inclusion in the team.

"Well done, Amy and Taylor! You are now the 5th and 6th campers to join the first team. There are only 6 slots left, so better hurry or else you lose it. Chris McLean signing off" After that, the scene quickly panned across to the other scene where the CIT Courtney is seen jerking off her 9-inch cock and messaging her boobs.

"Just cum already" Courtney, after hearing the announcement, tried her best to cum as fast as she could by stroking it at a very fast pace and continued until she cummed. And at last, she hit the climax and cummed a load onto her belly as she fell back onto the ground breathing heavily and smiling. The scene now panned across to the dock, or underneath the dock, where two Asian sisters are seen. The older sister Emma was fucking Kitty roughly with her 8-inch cock as Kitty held onto the wood column both enjoying and enduring it.

"OH YES! OH YES, EMMA! FUCK ME HARDER!" As Kitty demanded and jerked off her 7-inch dick, Emma increased her pace, fucking her faster and faster and panting until she felt the erupted feelings.

"Ready yourself, Kitty! Because I'm about to cum"

"Wait! I thought we are suppo-"

"HERE IT COMES!" With one least thrust, Emma shot her load inside Kitty as both collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily and cum slowly dripping out of Kitty's asshole.

"I thought we are on the same team, Emma" Kitty confusingly and disappointingly asked.

"Sorry Kitty, but this is how the game is for me" Emma explained through her heavy breathing as Chris made another announcement regarding the current situation.

"Attention campers! Attention campers! There's only 4 slots left in the team! So you are better hurry up or else you lose the privilege. This is Chris McLean signing out. Now where did I put that tissue box?" We quickly went back to where Alex and Gwen are, as Gwen is shown squatting down and jerking her cock while also stroking Alex's cock in front of her.

"You want me to suck your cock now?" Gwen asked

"Of course, babe. But first, put your mouth onto the tip and lick it" Gwen then put her mouth around the tip and licked around the tip just like Alex instructed as she played with her big G-cup boobs and bit her lips enjoying the pleasure.

"Now put your entire mouth onto my cock" Alex then instructed again as Gwen slowly put her mouth onto Alex's cock, until she only covered half of it. She then moved back and forth slowly to get the rhythm, and then increased her pace once she got used to it. As Alex groaned in pleasure while Gwen sucked her cock in a fast motion, Chris announced his report.

"Attention campers! There are only two slots left, and the two final campers will gain an advantages for the next challenge. This is Chris McLean signing out" Gwen immediately broke off and was about to asked regarding the situation

"Do we need worry abou-" Alex suddenly grabbed Gwen's head and shoved it against her cock as she started to move her hip back and forth.

"Who said you can stop!" Alex then moved her hip back and forth in a fast pace fucking Gwen's mouth roughly, but Gwen didn't mind the aggressive approach as Gwen lustfully enjoyed while stroking her cock. Both continued for a few minutes before they felt the incoming climax.

"Just hold on for few more minutes, Gwen" Alex said still moving her hip back and forth as Gwen tried to say something but only came out as mumbles. As both tried to hold their cock from erupting, Gwen immediately broke off from sucking with desperate expression on her.

"I'm can't hold it much longer, Alex" Gwen desperately said and jerked both her cock and Alex's cock way faster as Alex groaned and tried her best to not cum.

"Just for a few more minutes" Alex desperately said as she and Gwen tried to hold on for few minutes despite the pain they experienced. But a miracle happened, when Chris made his final announcement.

"The challenge is over! The first team now has 12 campers, and they will have an advantage in the next challenge. Now clean yourself up, and meet me at the campfire for more detail. Chris McLean signing off"

"I'M CUMMING!"

"ME TOO!" At the same time, Alex and Gwen hit their limit as they screamed and shot their load with Alex's juice landed on Gwen's face. Both eventually collapsed onto the ground with their cock returned to their flaccid state as both breathed heavily from exhaustion.

"We should do this more often" Alex smirkly said through her heavy breath as Gwen just rolled her eyes at her. At that point, a female intern came in and gave the two a box of tissue so they could at least clean themselves.

"Let's just clean up and go to the campfire, okay?" They each grabbed a tissue and cleaned themselves up as they tidied up and went to the campfire, along with other campers.

"Welcome back, campers! I hope you all have your own fun in this challenge" Chris said with his usual grin as the girls were either satisfied or uncomfortable because of Chris watching them in secret.

"Now then, let's get started with the team formation, shall we? If I call your name, please move to your designated spot" Chris said as he pointed to two different colored podiums big wide enough for ten people to stand on. As Chris spoke their name, the campers moved to their designated team podium.

"The first team includes Heather, Lindsay, Jasmine, Sky, Courtney, Amy, Taylor, Mary, Scarlett, Crimson, Emma, and Dakota. You all will be team Transsexual Ladies"

"While the rest of you: Gwen, Alex, Bridgette, Carrie, Sammy, Katie, Zoey, Dawn, Kitty, Ellody, Ella, and Sierra. You will be team Futalicious Babes"

"Now that's been settled, let me introduce you to the island" Chris then showed the campers the facility the island had to offer. The first thing Chris showed them was the two old cabins, which they would sleep.

"This is your cabin, comes with bunk beds and fireplace so you all can sleep close to each other"

"Yay" Exclaimed in enthusiasm the silent Goth Girl Crimson. Next he showed them the communal bathroom.

"And this is your communal bathroom, where you shower and take your business in this place"

"Can we shower in peace though?" Zoey asked as Chris nonchalantly answered

"Don't worry! There will separate shower stalls for all of you to enjoy bathing alone" Some girls let out a sigh of relief as Chris showed them the main lodge.

"This is the main lodge, where you will receive your food on daily basis. And they will be served by our cook, Chef Hatchet" A dark-skinned tall and muscular man appeared wearing casual clothes with chef hat and apron from the windows

"Come and say hello to them, Chef" Chef just smiled creepily and waved at them causing some campers fell uncomfortable. After that, Chris led them outside to show them some last thing.

"Now then, the most important thing I want to show... is this!" Chris revealed to the campers a very smelly outhouse, which made some disgusted at it.

"An outhouse, really? What do you think we expect to do with it?" Heather annoyingly asked as Chris explained the purpose of the outhouse with a smirk on his face.

"This is not just an outhouse, but also a confessional. Where you can voice your opinion on the show, the island, the campers and the intercourse. Use it at any time as you want, ladies"

* * *

-Confessional-

"Well, this looks fun" Gwen uninterestingly spoke up after looking around the interior of the outhouse.

"Does anyone know how to use this?" Lindsay innocently asked without noticing the camera behind her.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Now then, you can move into your cabin, get some food and clean yourselves up. Ciao!" Chris left elsewhere as the campers all headed back to their cabins with their belongings. There are 2 cabins, each had their designated logo for each team, and inside were 6 bunk beds for all twelve persons to sleep on.

"I choose the top one"

"Bottom is mine" As the Futalicious Babes entered, they quickly chose their bed in a friendly manner.

"I pick the bottom one"

"Then I pick the top bunk" Gwen and Alex shared the same bunk bed with Alex being top and Gwen being bottom. By now, Gwen would be tired and annoyed by Alex, but ever they made a deal Gwen had been more opened towards Alex and her teammates... sort of. As they finished choosing their beds and unpacked their stuffs, loud bickering and argument could be heard from the Transsexual Ladies' cabin.

"There's no way, I would let scrawny bitch sleep in a bunk above me" Taylor angrily ranted as Amy just irritatingly asked her.

"Then why don't you pick the top one then, fat bitch?"

"Because I don't bump my head into the ceiling. And don't call me FAT, ever again, you scrawny bitch" As the two continued to argue, the rest of the team and the Babes frowned at them.

"Those two have been arguing ever since they stepped on this island" Ellody said as Sammy explained while unpacking her stuff.

"Yeah, my sister is very competitive and will act aggressive even if she is in the same team" Suddenly someone's stomach growled as the team looked at the source of the sound and found that Carrie was making that sound.

"Sorry there, haven't eaten before going here" Carrie said and felt embarrassed about it, at which Bridgette suggested.

"After we done unpacking, let's some lunch together, okay team?" The team nodded as after that the team headed to the main lodge to have lunch. Gwen came up to Chef Hatchet with the tray, containing burger buns, as Chef poured down the unsavory lump of meat onto the bun.

"I prefer my meat to be tenderized" Gwen complained as Chef immediately held the meat tenderizer and slammed it onto the meat causing the meat to splatter onto Chef's and Gwen's face.

"Well, thank you Chef. I will, uh, eat at my table then" Gwen anxiously said as she grabbed her tray and quickly went to her team table. She sat next to Alex, who was eating the burger nonchalantly and not noticing the meat on Gwen's face. At the same time, the other team entered and walked with such pride, except for some, as Heather noticed Gwen's messy face and rudely commented on it.

"Those meat lumps sure look good on you, Goth girl" Heather laughed as Gwen just looked at her with a glare.

"Here, let me clean your face" Zoey said while cleaning Gwen's face with her handkerchief as Gwen thanked her back.

"Thanks for cleaning my face, Zoey. Unlike someone I know" Gwen then glared at Alex who just finished eating the burger. After few minutes passed, Chris entered with his usual smirk face.

"Well ladies, I hope you girls are full because your first challenge will begin about 30 minutes later at the beach. And be sure to bring your best bikini then, Chris out" After that he

-At the Beach-

The campers, in their bikinis, arrived at the beach in teams as Chris showed up wearing his navy-blue speedo and whistled at the campers.

"Hello there campers, and nice bikini you got there" Chris commented on campers' swimwear. Some wore normal looking one, and some wore very skimpy one revealing their skin. Some were blushed at each other, while some licked their lips as if they were about to fuck someone.

"Now then, for your first team challenge. You will be playing a simple game of ring toss" Chris told them the first challenge and held a red colored plastic ring as Amy sniggered at the supposed 'easy' challenge.

"Really?! A ring toss?! This is easier than I thought" Amy arrogantly boasted as Chris smirkly waved his head in disagreement.

"Well it would be, if not for the fact you will be tossing rings into other girls' dick" He smirkly explained and sniggered as the girls got confused and puzzled by what he said.

"What do you mean by tossing rings into our dick?" Carrie questioned it as an intern came in with the documents and handed over to Chris.

"Remember these documents that you had to fill in before entering the show?" Chris smiled devilishly while holding out the paper.

"Don't tell me those..." Gwen scarily said as Chris continued her sentence and elaborated more on the documents.

"Yep, these documents contain your personal information such sex orientation, dick size, your favorite and dislike positions, and so on. So that we can use it for our show"

* * *

-Confessional-

"I shouldn't have filled those documents in the first place" Gwen regretted as she let out a sigh of regret and hung her head down in regret.

"Having your personal information be used as a gimmick for an Internet show should be illegal in terms of individuals' privacy and safety" Courtney objected to the show's usage of personal information to create the show.

"I wonder what everyone's dick size is though" Lindsay wondered as she scratched her head thinking.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"The ring toss challenge comprises of three levels: easy, medium and hard. And these levels will be determined by your three teammates' dick size, with longest as easy and shortest as hard. Here are the three levels for each team, if I call your name then stand by these stool" Chris pointed to the six stools all equipped with medium-sized dildo strapped onto them. Chris then called out the name as the six campers all came up to the stools

"Team Futalicious, your three levels are Alex with 11in, Katie with 7in and Carrie with 6in"

"For team Transsexual, your guys have Dakota with 6.5in, Emma with 8in and finally Jasmine with her monster 13in cock" Jasmine then looked down at her teammates with devilish grin and walked towards the stools as they, and the other team, felt afraid.

* * *

-Confessional-

"A 13-inch dick from that girl?!"

"She will break my beautiful ass if I let her fuck me?!"

"How can a person has that big of a cock?!

While Heather, Taylor and Dakota voiced their concern over Jasmine's monster dick, Alex and Crimson didn't mind but in fact they were very interested in her.

"She must have sacrificed her soul in exchange for a bigger dick then. I want to know how" Crimson emotionlessly said and...

"13 inch, eh! I would let her fuck me anytime" Alex excitingly interested.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Once six campers are here, they will then bounce on these dildo to make their dick hard so that your girls can throw the rings onto their dick to score point. Point will then be given depends on the levels, with one point for easiest, 3 points for medium and 5 points for hardest. After 20 minutes, the team scores the most points is the winner while the losing team will meet me at campfire at night. Any questions?" Chris asked as Lindsay was about to raise her hand but got interrupted by Chris.

"Glad you girls understand. Now then I will give you six 5 minutes to make your dick hard while rest of you discuss plan" Chris left as the six girls got ready to get their dick hard, except Carrie who was worried about the size of dildo.

"Just lube it up and you will be fine" Alex advised Carrie as she then hesitantly sucked the dildo to lube it so that she could fit it in her tight asshole. Meanwhile, the Futalicious team were, well sort of, discussing strategy on how to approach the challenge.

"Is there like any strategy to this challenge?" Kitty asked.

"I think all we can do is throw the rings onto their dicks as best as we can. But just to be sure..." Ellody explained her plan as her teammates all listened to the plan. As for the Transsexual, well...

"I will be the leader of the team, and I say we all throw the rings at Dakota" Heather voluntarily promoted herself and told her plan as two nerd girls disagree.

"I think we should throw the rings at other girls so that we can even out the score"

"Plus the chance of scoring 5 points consecutive within 20 minutes is not very possible" Mary and Scarlett explained and criticized Heather's plan as Courtney came up to her and asked her for a change of plan

"They are right you know. Throwing all at Dakota won't help us, but if we spread out and throw at the same time, we can score much faster" Courtney suggested her plan to Heather as she devilishly grinned.

"Fine, we will stick to your plan then, Miss CIT" At that point, Chris came back to begin the challenge once the six campers on the stool are fully hard.

"Look like they are fully hard and ready. Now would you mind coming up just behind the white line there" As each teams readily came up to the white line and played out their strategy. The Futalicious's plan involved 8 of their members, in groups of 2, taking turn throwing the rings with Ellody stood by to either provide moral support or throw the ring if needed. As for the Transsexual, all 9 members lined up to throw the ring as Gwen noticed this and complained to Chris.

"Hey that doesn't look fair to you right, Chris?" As Gwen complained to him, he immediately looked up on the rule book to at least clarify.

"Well the book never say anything about having all 9 people line up to throw the ring. So your complaint is invalid, Gwendolyn" Chris mocked her and throw the book away as the other team sniggered at her. Gwen glared at them as Zoey put her hand on Gwen's shoulder to calm her down.

"Don't mind them, Gwen. They are just making us feel weaker than they are" Zoey advised Gwen as she held her composer and focused on the game.

"By the blow of my whistle, you girls get ready to throw" As Chris held the whistle over his mouth, the girls were ready in their throwing stance and the six other girls still bouncing on the dildo.

"On my mark. Ready. *Whistle sound* And throw!" By the whistle sound, the girls threw their rings onto their teammates' dick to score points. Some scored while others missed. The Futalicious tried their hardest at throwing the rings onto their teammate and not exhausting themselves.

"Don't exhaust yourselves, girls! We need all the energy we can get to throw..." As Ellody provided the team's moral support and instructions, the Transsexual team had an easier time because they were already in line throwing the rings onto their teammates' dick easily, but without some scuffle along the way.

"Hey! You knock my ring away"

"Watch where you are throwing, Creepy girl!" As the Transsexual team was having a little bit of scuffle, Chris was relaxing on his beach chair and getting his cock sucked by a female intern. The camera zoomed onto him as Chris immediately noticed it and made a statement.

"It's every team's game as they desperately scored points to beat each other. Who will ultimately score higher and win? Who will lose and meet me at the dreaded campfire? We will know for sure after the commercial breaks on TOTAL. DRAMA. FUTA. ISLAND!"

*Insert your own commercial break"

-After Commercial Break-

"Welcome back to Total Drama Futa Island, for more intercourse between two dickgirls. I'm your host, Chris McLean" Chris made a statement while still getting his cock sucked by a female intern.

"It has been 10 minutes since the challenge began, and two teams are still competing to score higher points than other. But as of right now, it appears that the Transsexual team is getting ahead of the game" Chris said as he grabbed the megaphone and told the teams about the current score.

"Team Transsexual is now leading ahead with 45 points. You have to try your hardest, team Futalicious, and you have only 10 minutes left to even out the score. Good luck then" After that, Heather smiled in pride after hearing what Chris said.

"Yes! We will win for sure if we keep up the pace going" Heather said and continued throwing the rings as the Futalicious began to worry.

"We need to even the score, or else we are toasted" Bridgette worried.

"Let me join in and help you guys" Ellody decided to join and threw the rings as it landed precisely on Carrie's cock.

"Wow, great throw Ellody!" Gwen complimented as the team regained their confidence and tried their hardest to catch up with the Transsexual. Meanwhile, the six girls was constantly bouncing up and down on the dildo were getting slowly exhausted, except for some that had crazy stamina. As the girls stopped and rested, the interns came in to ease their tiredness.

"Thanks for the assistance" Katie said through her heavy breathing as she rested on the stool with the dildo still inside her.

"Rest as you want, Katie. We don't want you to pass out" While her team encouraged her and advised her to get rested, the Transsexual not so much.

"Can I at least have a rest now, Heather?" Dakota begged Heather as she slowly felt herself slowly passing out, but Heather, being very competitive, denied her request and demanded her to continue.

"Keep bouncing on that dildo, you blond diva!" As 5 minutes had passed, the tide began to turn as the Futalicious is now neck to neck with Transsexual team, with the help of Ellody.

"How the fuck did they catch up with us so fast?" Taylor anxiously asked as Heather, rudely, tried to keep her focus at the challenge.

"Just keep throwing you bitch, or else we will lose this challenge because of you!" Taylor felt scarily intimidated as she threw the ring, but accidentally got clashed with Amy's ring, which in turn made Amy very frustrated and argued with Taylor.

"YOU FAT BITCH! That's the tenth time you interrupt my throw" Angered by the insult, Taylor angrily stared at her and argued with her.

"DON'T CALL ME FAT, YOU DICK STICK! It was your fault for throwing the ring so slow compare to others-" And before long, out of anger, Amy tackled Taylor to the ground as Taylor yelped in pain.

"What the hell are you doing, you scrawny bitch?" Amy then stripped off her bikini bottom revealing her hard cock and pulled Taylor's aside revealing her tight asshole as Taylor watched in horror.

"This for fucking at the campfire" Amy then plunged her cock deep into Taylor's asshole as Taylor screamed in pain and pleasure. After that, Amy began to move back and forth fucking Taylor's asshole in a fast making Taylor moaned as Heather, and the team, immediately noticed and got very angered at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?! We got a challenge to complete, but you two decided to FUCK EACH OTHER THEN!" As Heather became frustrated, Amy ignored her and kept on fucking Taylor. After seeing the scuffle happened at the other team, the Futalicious quickly took advantage and tried to score as much as they can.

"Let throw as quick as we can before they got back to their senses" Heather quickly noticed this and angrily ordered her team.

"What are you stand there for?! Just throw the ring already!" The team got back to throwing as best as they could, as Heather also got back to throwing the ring ignoring her two teammates. Chris, having the female intern bounced on his cock moaning, observed the intercourse between Amy and Taylor on the distance.

"I love seeing two dickgirls fuck each other. Anyway..." Chris then grabbed his megaphone again to tell the girls.

"There's only 2 minutes left, and the Futalicious is leading ahead. The Transsexual better catches up with them fast, or else your team loses" As two team tried to desperately scored higher than others, Amy was having a blast fucking Taylor.

"60 seconds to go, girls" Chris announced through his megaphone as his female intern stroke his cock in fast pace to make it cum. While the two teams was trying their best to outscore each other, Amy felt the incoming climax.

"Get ready to be filled with my juice, you fat bitch!" Amy began fucking Taylor roughly as she was in bliss, unable to mutter a word.

"10 seconds left until the challenge is over" As the challenge reaching its end, everyone frantically tried their hardest for the final 10 seconds. And after 10 seconds had passed, the game was over.

"*Whistle sound* The game is over! Everyone put down their ring" At the same time, Amy cummed inside Taylor's asshole and Chris came with his juice splattered at the female intern's face. Chris cleaned himself up and walked up to the campers.

"Great game out there, girls. Now then, if you would excuse us, we will count the rings you girls have scored so far" Chris, along with his interns, came to collect the rings that hung onto the six campers' dick as some collapsed because of exhaustion and some felt an ache in their butthole.

* * *

-Confessional-

"I never realize how aching it is to bounce on the dildo non-stop for 20 minutes. And it's still aching by the way" Alex said while her butt to ease the achiness in her butthole.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

The campers all lined up as Chris walked in with result in his hand.

"We have counted all the rings and watched through the video camera so that we don't miscount. And the result is quite close actually by a mere 1 point" Chris told them as the campers were quite surprised by the results.

"And the team that won by exceeding one point against other team is..." As Chris built suspension over the result, the two teams were all anticipated to hear who won the challenge.

"Team Futalicious with the score of 71 points over the Transsexual with the score of 70. Congratulation, Team Futalicious you won the first challenge" As team Futalicious all cheered and celebrated their victory, the Transsexual's feelings was a mix of disappointment and frustration. Heather, feeling very frustrated, came up to Chris and complained to him.

"I demand a recount. My team has thrown more rings than that team ever has"

"Oh I want to feel bad for your team, but we have checked the video camera a dozen time and the result stays the same to me" Chris sarcastically said and mocked her as Heather

"Anyway, team Transsexual you guys will meet me at the campfire ceremony tonight. Until then, you girls have fun at the beach. Ciao!"

"Let's play volleyball together, girls" Bridgette suggested as the team all went to play volleyball. Carrie was about, but Zoey stopped her and whispered to her.

"Meet me at the communal bathroom later tonight for some fun time" Carrie got blushed and giggled from what Zoey said as they proceeded to the volleyball game. The rest of the Transsexual also went to have some fun with Heather stayed behind and glared over the collapsed Amy and Taylor on the ground in exhaustion.

"Did we win?" The exhausted Amy asked.

"Oh we win alright... For being a loser team because of you two" Heather angrily scolded at them and stormed off to the beach. Meanwhile, Alex tried to convince Gwen to go have some fun at beach.

"Oh come one, Gwen! Come and join the beach fun. It's a lot cooler than staying in the cabin alone"

"Well, let me think. No!" Gwen straightforwardly answered as she hurriedly walked, but Alex grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Please, Gwen. Just come have fun and you will make lots of friends. And you wouldn't be alone anymore" Alex tried to convinced Gwen again but in a sweet-girl-kind-of manner as Gwen awkwardly looked back at her.

* * *

-Confessional-

"I don't make a lot of friends during my life. But when I do try to make new friend, they always ignore me and leave. But Alex is different from those people in the past. Instead of ignoring me, she will go out of her way to befriend me?" Gwen questioned Alex's motive and tried to figure out way she was so attracted to Gwen.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Alright, I will go. But for this time only, okay?" Gwen said as Alex made 'I promise' gesture to her.

"Now, let's go have fun before I will change my mind" Afterwards, they all went to have fun playing volleyball and swimming at the beach, until the night came.

-Later Tonight, at the Campfire-

As the Transsexual sat on their stumps waiting for their judgment, Chris came in to explain the purpose of the ceremony.

"Welcome team to your first campfire ceremony, where by voting will determine who will stay on your team and who will eliminated. As I asked you to do beforehand. And that too applied for when you are competing individually"

"One question though. If the team loses and attends the ceremony, then why are we here again?" Kitty asked regarding her and her team's presence at the campfire, all sitting in the peanut gallery.

"Simple, to break a tie" Chris bluntly answered as the team got very confused, until Courtney asked for clarity.

"Care to elaborate on that" Chris then explained the purpose of the peanut gallery.

"Well to put it simply, when a number of vote for two people is the same, you guys here, also known as the peanut gallery, will have to pick between the two to be eliminated. Easy to understand?"

"Good. Now let's proceed to the elimination process" An intern came in with a tray of marshmallows and handed it over to Chris.

"Here I have a tray of 11 marshmallows, representing those who will stay at the game. If I hand it to you, it means you are safe, for now" After Chris explained, he gave the first three marshmallows to the three girls participating in the challenge.

"Now then, the first three person safe from elimination are Jasmine, Emma and Dakota because of their part in the challenge"

"Next person safe is... Heather" Heather caught the marshmallow Chris gave to her as she glared at her team.

"Next is..." Chris then handed out Scarlett, Sky, Mary, Crimson, Lindsay and Courtney, leaving the last marshmallow and the two girls, Amy and Taylor behind.

"And the final marshmallow goes to..." Chris held the final marshmallow and built up the suspense as the two girls all anxiously anticipated the result. After much anticipation and suspense, Chris gave the marshmallow to Taylor.

"Taylor!" As Taylor caught it with relief, Amy frownly looked at her and gasped in shock.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you are the one got eliminated because of your cocky attitude and highly competitive nature" Chris mockingly said as Amy stood up with scowl on her face.

"Just get me the hell out of here already. I don't like being here anyway" Amy demanded as Chris broke the very bad news to her.

"Well, I would like to do that... if I were in charge of this show"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Amy questioned him as he told the one last important thing to the campers, that he intentionally forgot to mention.

"I forgot to mention one last thing though. It's that when a member of the team gets eliminated, they will become the 'Loser Fuck Toy' for the team. Meaning, as the name stated, you will get fucked not only by your teammates, but also the other team as well" Amy became instantly scared as she looked behind to see bunch of girls all leered at her intensely.

* * *

-Confessional-

"Who came up with the idea that I can stay in the island and become someone's toy to fuck with! I just want to leave this place and be done for" Amy childishly ranted and disagreed with the show creators' idea.

"I feel bad for her, but at the same time not actually because she's being mean to everyone, including her teammates. So... she deserve it" Sammy tried to sympathize, but ended up enjoying Amy's misery.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Well that's wrap up the ceremony. Go have some sleep girls, because tomorrow is the big day to you. Ciao!" As Chris left, the campers returned to their cabin. After having some night routine and dressing up, the campers were all ready for a good night sleep.

"*Yawning* What a day it was!" Katie said while yawning loudly on her top bunk as Kitty below replied while draping herself with the blanket.

"You said it, Katie. After today, I really need a good night sleep"

"And how about you, Gwen? Having fun at the beach?" Bridgette asked while climbing onto top bunks as Gwen replied while scribbling on her notebook.

"Well, it was good after 10 years or so since the last one. But it was good nonetheless"

"What are you looking at there, Sammy?" Dawn asked while meditating

"Oh just watching Amy getting brutally punished for her misdeed, that's all" As Sammy replied , she returned to look through the window and watched Amy getting duoble penetrated and deepthroat from her team for her incompetence. As Sammy looked on, Ellody, on her top bunk, looked around and noticed that Zoey and Carrie, in turn asking her team about their disappearance

"Does everyone know where Zoey and Carrie are now, because I haven't seen them after taking my night routine" As her teammates all shrugged their shoulders, the camera then panned across to the communal bathroom. As it closely zoomed inside, it revealed one of the shower stalls was being occupied by two people. And those two people are happened to Zoey and Carrie all naked with their dick fully hard.

"Ooh! Eat my butt and suck my asshole, Zoey!" Carrie shoved Zoey into her ass while stroking her 6-inch cock as Zoey spread out Carrie's lustrous fat ass and fucked her asshole with her tongue. With each tongue fuck, Carrie moaned louder and louder in pleasure and stroke her cock faster and faster. After few minutes, Zoey then stood up revealing her big 9-inch cock and rubbed it between Carrie's buns.

"Ready for the insert, Carrie?" Zoey asked as Carrie replied in lustful and demanding tone.

"Just put it in already, I'm starving" Zoey then immediately plunged her dick inside Carrie's asshole as she moaned loudly. Zoey began to move her hips slowly so that Carrie got used to the rhythm, and before long Zoey began to move faster making Carrie moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Fuck me harder, Zoey! Fuck me harder! Please!" Carrie demanded more as Zoey thrusted her more roughly. As the camera recorded the communal bathroom outside with their moan could be clearly heard, it then panned across to Chris looking at the communal bathroom as he made his end statement.

"Well that was a nice shot to end this episode. Join us next time when two teams face their next challenge tomorrow and answer some of the most important questions like what's the deal with Alex? Will Gwen make new friends or forever be a loner? And what sexiness we will have next? All will be answered on TOTAL. DRAMA. FUTA. ISLAND!"


	3. The Fuck Train

**Been recently struck by sleepiness, laziness and artist blockade, but dont worry I will recover from them soon enough. Anyway here's another cheesy filled chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Futa Island! The steamy intercourse continued as campers tried their best to cum first in order to join the first team. Two teams were formed and they began their first team challenge. They played a simple game of ring toss, but with a hot twist. Despite the Transsexual's early lead, they ultimately lost because of Amy's incompetence and the Futalicious's teamwork. In the end, Amy became the fuck toy for two teams to fuck her with" Chris recapped the previous episode as he walked down on the dock and stopped to give us the introduction.

"What challenge they will face next? Which team will come out victorious? And what's the deal with that Alex chick? All the questions will be answered on this episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. FUTA. ISLAND!" As the overview of the island was shot, camera zoomed into the two cabins and the inside showing the two teams sleeping soundly in many awkward position. Until Chris and Chef came in and stopped at the middle of the cabin area as Chef pulled out his trumpet.

"Let's wake them all up, shall we?" Chris quietly said to Chef as he played the "Reveille" with his trumpet as loud and annoying as he could. At that time, an angry Taylor peeked out of the window in her banana-colored lingerie yelled at them for their absurdity.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP PLAYING THAT FUCKING SOUND?! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO GET A BEAUTY SLEEP HERE!" Ignoring Taylor, Chef continued to play until the girls complained about the noise they made. They eventually stopped and sniggered as Chris called them for breakfast

"Wake up girls! It's time for breakfast" As both left the cabin area, the girls groaned and woke up in tiredness. As the Futalicious team slowly woke up from their slumber, Gwen woke up with a very messy hair.

"Are they going to wake us up every morning like this now?" Gwen then grabbed the mirror to try to fix her hair as Alex climbed down from the top bunk in her white tank top and short and complained about the noise.

"At least it wouldn't be that sound again-" A scream interrupted Alex's complain as the girls got spooked a little as camera quickly panned to the Transsexual's cabin where Lindsay is currently screaming and getting upset over a simple body lotion bottle that she'd forgot to pack.

"I forgot to pack my body lotion?! Now how I suppose to have a smooth skin now?!" As Lindsay ravaged through her belongings, Heather conveniently stood in front of her and handed the body lotion to her.

"Here. You could use mine whenever you want, friend" As Lindsay's expression changed from fear to happiness, Lindsay grabbed the bottle and hugged Heather in appreciation.

"Oh thank you so much, Heather. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be having this smooth skin for the rest of my life"

"After all, we are friend, right Lindsay?" Heather flatteringly said as Jasmine from her top bunk suspiciously stared at Heather.

* * *

-Confessional-

"Oh, how naïve you are, Lindsay. To be easily tricked into having an alliance with me show how dumb you are when it comes to trusting other people to be your friend" Heather manipulatively spoke her mind about her friendship with Lindsay.

"I just know from that tone of her voice that she just using Lindsay to only get what she want in the end. I better warn Lindsay about her 'friendship' with Heather?" Jasmine also spoke her mind about Heather and her alleged manipulative nature.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

After having their morning routine, the girls all went to the main lodge to have their breakfast, this being a simple plate of eggs and bacons. As Chef handed the dish over to Amy, she looked really dissatisfied with the dish and demanded something more 'refined'.

"Do you have anything else that more 'refined' than this dish?"

"Oh I have one such 'refined' dish, and that's you being served as the main course" As Chef leaned in and whispered to her, Amy felt uncomfortable after imaging what this 'main course' is.

"So... How was last night, Amy?" Sammy asked as she was standing beside her.

* * *

-Confessional-

"Last night was really, and I mean REALLY terrible for me. Being fucked from all side relentlessly by those bitches almost broke me in half, if it weren't for their climax. And I still pissed about them not voting that fat bitch Taylor so that I could fuck her endlessly" Amy ranted about the 'punishment' she received last night for her incompetence.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Where were you guys last night?" Ellody asked Zoey and Carrie regarding their disappearance last night as they were hesitant to answer.

"Well, you see Ellody... we..." As they were about to answer Ellody's question, Chris suddenly burst into the main lodge, wearing a train conductor outfit, as he imitated the train sound.

"All aboard the Chris McLean's fuck train" As he made a train conductor impression, some girls sniggered and some held their laughter at Chris's weird get-up and impression.

"What's with the outfit there, Chris? Is it time for us to play dress-up now?" Heather jokingly asked him as Chris replied to her.

"Well that would be the case, but sadly it didn't"

"Then why you came here... doing all that?" Gwen asked him about the outfit and... all of that stuffs he did.

"To announce your next team challenge, of course" Chris quickly answered Gwen's questions as Alex immediately realized what he meant earlier.

"Wait, so you were not actually joking about 'boarding the fuck train'?!" Alex asked him about the fuck train with the mix of confusion and excitement.

"Correctamundo, sister! And you guys won't be attending any fuck train but rather you girls ARE the fuck train" Chris snapped his fingers as the interns came in carrying a table with blank nametags on it and a whiteboard.

"The table on my right here has 23 nametags, all with your girls' name written on them, and your job here is to put these onto the whiteboard, one nametag at a time. But here's the catch, they have been covered underneath the white tape so that you guys wouldn't easily put them at your liking"

"Team Transsexual, because you guys lost to the previous challenge, you will be the first to put the first 11 nametags onto the whiteboard" Once the team all went to the table and arrange the line, they all dumbfounded and confused as to where to pick and put these covered nametags. But nonetheless, after the Transsexual team finished, Chris called the Futalicious to the board.

"Team Futalicious, you guys are up" They too were confused at where they would put these nametags on. Afterwards, they also finished putting random nametags on the board.

"Looks like the train has been set. Meet me at the cabin area for details about your next challenge. Until then, finish your breakfast" After that Chris left the lodge with the whiteboard and table carried by the interns, leaving the girls to finish their breakfast.

-At the cabin area-

Once the girls finished their breakfast, they made it over to the cabin area where the challenge will be held.

"Have everyone seen Amy everywhere? I haven't seen since the main lodge" Sammy asked about her sister's disappearance as others ignored her, but Taylor answered her in an I-don't-care sort of tone.

"Maybe she run off somewhere to jerk off? I don't know, I don't particularly care about her and her well-being" As they arrived at the cabin, they saw Chris in his usual attire standing next to the whiteboard and Amy was locked behind the stockades and stripped naked with her hard 7-inch cock. The girls immediately laughed at her as Amy tried to wiggle out of her confinement in frustration.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR, CHRIS MCLEAN?!" Amy screamed in frustration as the girls continued laughing at her misfortune.

"As you can see, our lovely Amy here has volunteered herself to become the start of the fuck train. Now then, let's reveal the rest of the train, shall we?" Chris peeled the label off the nametags one by one revealing the name of the campers.

"And so our official fuck train composes of: Carrie, Heather, Mary, Ella, Gwen, Dakota, Taylor, Alex, Emma, Kitty, Courtney, Jasmine, Dawn, Scarlett, Bridgette, Zoey, Lindsay, Ellody, Crimson, Katie, Sky, Sammy and Sierra"

"The rule of this challenge is to keep fucking each other, until the only one left standing and fucking of that team will be the winner. Sound simple enough if you are Miss. Arrogant Amy over there" Chris said while pointing at Amy as she puffed her cheeks up in frustration.

"So what would happen if we were to cum?" Ellody asked.

"If you guys were to cum, break the line and/or leave the train voluntarily, you guys will automatically be disqualified. Now any questions?" As Zoey was about to raise her hand to ask him but was very hesitant to do so, she eventually lowered her hand.

"Good! You have 5 minutes to get your cock hard" Afterwards, the girls began to strip their pants, skirts down and jerked off their cock to make it hard. Some normally stroked their dick to make it hard, others used toys like dildo or freshlight to get their dick hard.

"Impressive size for such a small girl like you" Courtney said as she stroke her cock and Dawn's and marveled at Dawn's impressive 9-inch cock. Meanwhile, Jasmine, with her 13-inch hard-on, walked up to Lindsay as she bounce up and down on a large dildo and stroke her cock.

"I need to tell you something about Heather, Lindsay" Jasmine said to Lindsay as she stopped and asked about Heather.

"What's about Heather? Is there something wrong with her?"

"Whether you believe me or not, but you better be careful with her. Who knows what kind of trick and scheme she has to get what her want" Jasmine warned her of Heather before going elsewhere, leaving Lindsay confused.

* * *

-Confessional-

"I think Heather is a very nice and helpful friend that I would have. But why Janice think of her that way though?" Lindsay naively wondered why Jasmine thought bad of Heather, while also misremember her name.

"Whether Lindsay believe me or not, she should be very careful around that Heather girl. I will be watching you and your scheme, Heather" Jasmine warned Heather as she used "I will be watching you" gesture back and forth between her and the camera.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Does everyone know where Gwen is?" Alex asked with her 11-inch cock hard-on as Sammy replied while stroking her cock alongside Ella.

"She is behind the cabin" Alex then went to the back of cabin and saw Gwen jerking off her cock by herself. Gwen noticed her presence and shyly stopped as Alex approached her and asked.

"Not joining with the rest of the team?"

"Well it's not like that. It's just... well..." Gwen tried to find a reason for her cold feet.

"It's your first time fucking someone's asshole and getting fucked by other dickgirl?" Alex tried to guess one of Gwen's reasons.

"Well that and... I'm actually shy about others seeing my cock" Gwen replied as Alex laid her hand onto Gwen's shoulder and tried to encourage her.

"Don't worry about it. No one is making fun of you and your dick, except for Heather of course. Plus, you didn't feel shy when you showed me"

"Well that's because just you and me-" As Gwen was about to rambling, Alex shushed her with her finger at Gwen's lips.

"Just trust me on this okay. We promised, didn't we?" Alex reassured Gwen as she grabbed her hand and tried to lead her outside. Gwen was hesitant at first but built up her courage and went outside with Alex. There, instead of being laughed at as Gwen would have thought, she was welcome by her teammate.

"Oh there you are, Gwen. We are worried that you may get cold feet or something" As her teammates worried about her, Gwen looked back at Alex with look of appreciation and gratitude.

"So ladies, would you care to teach her how to fuck someone?" Alex asked the team to teach Gwen some basics in fucking.

"Oh we would glad to show her how" After 5 minutes went by, Chris returned at the cabin area to begin the challenge.

"Time's up! Let all line up now girls" As Chris ordered, the girls all lined up in their position and readied their cock at each other's asshole.

"Don't get too excited, Jasmine. Or you will eliminate both of us" Courtney reminded Jasmine as she half followed her order and half wanted to fuck her hard.

"Do you want me to be gentle or-" Gwen was about to ask, but Ella interrupted her and said to her.

"Oh don't worry about me, Gwen. I can handle a rough thrusting"

"I hope this is not too painful for you" Carrie showed her sympathy towards Amy, but...

"Just fuck me already! And I don't need your sympathy" Amy talked to Carrie out of frustration.

"By the blow of my whistle, you girls start jabbing each other. Whoever from one of the two team is the last one standing wins the challenge"

"1... 2... *Whistle sound* and start fucking!" After Chris blew the whistle, the girls inserted their dick into each other and began thrusting as some moaned in pleasure and pain.

"Now I know how it feels to fuck and get fucked at the same time" Bridgette said through her heavy moan as she enjoyed fucking Scarlett while getting fucked by Zoey at the same time.

"Looks like they are very enjoying it. Eh, Chef?" Chris asked regarding the beautiful sight of dickgirls fucking each other.

"Most definitely" Chef replied and giggled as Chris and Chef relaxed on their chair while having their big cock sucked by two female interns, one was black short-haired and the other was red-headed. As the girls moaned and enjoyed plowing each other, Gwen was particularly having a great time fucking Ella as she moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Having fun up there, Gwen?" Alex asked while fucking Taylor roughly with her 11-inch cock as Gwen answered with just a moan.

After 10 minutes had passed, the girls continued fucking each other in ecstasy, except for Carrie, who had to endure Heather's 9.5-inch dick and her rough fucking.

"Cum for me, you blond bitch" Heather yelled at her as she kept fucking Carrie hard just to make her cum. Carrie tried to endure as much as she could, but eventually she felt the incoming climax and quickly took her dick out of Amy's asshole.

"I'M CUMMING!" Carrie screamed and cummed onto Amy's butt and lower portion of her back as she immediately fainted onto the ground.

"We have our first person to fall off the train, Carrie from team Futalicious. Look like the number are even out between two teams now" Chris said as the Futalicious team watched, in horror and anxiety, the fainted Carrie being carried away by the interns to the infirmary.

* * *

-Confessional-

"Poor Carrie! She didn't deserve that kinds of rough fucking, especially from Heather" Katie worried about Carrie receiving the wrong end of Heather's dick.

"It's my fault that Carrie got eliminated. If I had asked Chris to switch place with her, she would have been fine" While Zoey blamed herself for Carrie's unfortunate accident.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Thank God, she is out. Her thrusting make me think of a scrawny nerd fucking me" Amy insulted Carrie while a dark shadow looming over her.

"You forgot about me already, eh Amy?" Heather menacingly asked as Amy looked behind with Heather leered at her. Amy then sheepishly laughed before screamed as Heather inserted her dick into Amy's asshole and pounded her in very fast pace.

"Scream for me, bitch!" As Amy screamed in pain and pleasure from Heather's fucking, another arrogant girl, Taylor, is about to cum as she enjoyed Alex's big throbbing cock sliding in and out of her asshole.

"Oh, God! Just fuck me with your big cock!" Taylor exclaimed in lust as Alex pounded her harder and harder.

"How much do you like my dick then?" Alex asked knowing that Taylor was about to reach climax

"Love it so much that I... I... CUM!" Taylor cummed inside of Dakota out of ecstasy as Dakota turned around and complained to Taylor.

"Hey! Cum outside, not inside my butt" The interns came in and carried still pleasured Taylor away as Dakota looked at Alex's big 11-inch cock with anxiety.

"Uh Chris, can I switch place with someone or-" As Dakota was about to call Chris for help, Alex immediately grabbed her hip and jammed her cock into Dakota's asshole, making her screamed. Alex then pounded Dakota faster and faster as Dakota enjoyed the ecstasy and her big throbbing cock. While on the lower section of the train, Ellody is currently enduring Crimson's big 10-inch cock inside her butt and her breasts massaging.

"Too much... stimulant... don't know... how much... I can't handle" Ellody said through her panting as Crimson continued to fuck her and massage her boobs.

"Just let it go and give in to His temptation" Crimson whispered to Ellody's ear as she slowly but surely felt the incoming climax.

"That's it. Just release it and please his majesty" At that point, Ellody involuntarily cummed inside Lindsay's ass and collapsed onto Lindsay's back breathing heavily.

"We have another one out, and this time is the bookworm Ellody from Team Futalicious" Chris announced as the interns carried Ellody, before Crimson whispered her last words to Ellody.

"You have now become one of His harem"

* * *

-Confessional-

"That Crimson girl makes me feel very uncomfortable and weirdly sensual at the same time" Ellody felt uncomfortable and oddly sexual when speaking about Crimson

"It was my Lord's order given to me to make the girls on this island submit to His temptation. And now, He has a second followers to pleasure with" Crimson creepily spoke about her allegiance with the "Lord" and her mission to recruit the girls into his harem.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

On the upper section of the train, just behind Alex, are the Sisters trying to pleasure each other, with Kitty tried to get her sister's, Emma, attention.

"Do you feel it, Emma? The sensation I'm giving to you now" Kitty tried to talk to Emma, but she was too focused on trying to make Alex cum that she ignored Kitty and replied back in her competitive spirit.

"Now, it's not the right time for some leisure talk, Kitty. We have a challenge to do here" Back at the lower section, Sierra was having a thrill fucking Sammy, but Sammy was worried that Sierra was having too much fun fucking her.

"Uh Sierra, can I ask you to slow down a bit please? I'm having trouble fucking Sky here and I worry that you may end up making us cum" Sammy asked Sierra politely.

"Oh, sorry about that Sammy. Let me slow down a bit" Sierra replied and slowed down as Sammy went back to fuck Sky, but without warning Sierra lifted Sammy up separating her from the train and turned her around so that they faced each other.

"Sierra! What are you doing?!" Sammy was surprised by Sierra's action as Sierra planted her lips against Sammy's and fucked her roughly.

"It looks like we have two runaways here. Shall we intervened?" Chef asked as the red-haired interns is now riding on his monstrous 20-inch cock.

"Nah, just let them be. It's more fun letting them have some fun than ruining it. Speaking of which, team Futalicious, your team has down to 8 members. Better make the Transsexual team cum or else, you are toast"

"We need to even out the number... uh somehow?" Zoey encouraged her team in uncertainty about way to even the score, until two loud scream are heard and it revealed to Dakota's and Emma's scream after having a climax, with the first cummed because of Alex's big throbbing cock and the latter tried to make Alex cum so hard that she came instead.

"Well that answered your question" Gwen sarcastically replied to Zoey's statement as Alex approached her with her 11-inch cock, which was cleaned by an intern, poking her ass.

"Just... do it gently" Gwen anxiously and shyly told Alex as she went back to fuck Ella, who was nearing a climax. Alex, understood Gwen in her silence, slowly inserted her cock inch by inch as Gwen groaned and felt a little pain during the process. Once Alex's dick was about halfway to Gwen's ass, Alex then slide her dick in and out slowly so that Gwen got used to the rhythm as she moaned in pain and pleasure.

"May I, babe?" Alex whispered to Gwen asking for permission as Gwen just nodded her head slowly in pleasure. With Gwen's permission, Alex sped up quickly and moved in fast pace making Gwen moaned loudly.

"That hits the spot!" Gwen said lustfully and felt the pleasure as Alex fucked her faster and rougher. At that point, Ella eventually came but not without bringing Mary with her (somehow?) as she also came.

"I thought you have more stamina than that, you geek" Heather growled at Mary for cumming too early as she kept fucking Amy senselessly. Gwen quickly approached Heather and immediately jabbed her with her 8.5-inch cock as Heather slightly yelped from the insertion. While just behind Courtney, who was currently fucking Kitty, Jasmine was doing a fine job of restraining herself from 'having too much fun' though she later regretted it and lost her patience.

"Remember what you said about me not having too much fun?" Jasmine said in a rather seductive and lustful tone as Courtney instantly recognized her true intention and became angry afterwards.

"Don't you dare you do it when y-"

"Too late" Jasmine interrupted Courtney as she sped up and fucked Courtney wildly as she screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Too much... to... handle... can't... hold on" Courtney said through her heavy panting as she endured Jasmine's huge cock sliding in and out of her bubble butt. At the same time, Katie is also enduring Sky's big 8.5-inch cock. As both reaching their limit and nearing their climax, with the last thrust from Jasmine and Sky respectively, they both eventually came. And with that, Chris suddenly blew the whistle as the girls all instinctually stopped.

"The first part is over, girls" Chris announced as the girls became confused at this sudden change.

"Wait this challenge has two parts?" Bridgette asked regard to the change in the challenge.

"Well originally there was only one part to this challenge, where you girls fuck each other continuously. But after what happened to your teammate, the producer decided to play it safe and divide this challenge into two parts" Chris explained the change as the girls were satisfied and agreed with the change, seeing what happened to Carrie earlier.

"I will explain more about the challenge, but... Who will be the last one standing of the train? Who will fall off the train this time? All will be revealed after the commercial breaks on TOTAL. DRAMA. FUTA. ISLAND!"

After the commercial break, the remaining 12 girls of train, along with some that got disqualified, all rested after the exhausted fuck train as the interns came in to assist the girls while they rested. While the rest of the Transsexual team rested, the Futalicious team gathered around to discuss strategy

"So how are we doing, in terms of numbers and strength?" Bridgette asked Ellody as she analyzed and explained right away the situation to the team.

"Well, based on our current numbers and the other team, we are quite at disadvantage, especially with Heather, Jasmine and Crimson. So do be careful with them"

"So what do we do next then?" Katie asked as Alex put on her inspirational plan to her team.

"I don't have a single clue to how thing will go, but let just stick to our old plan: endure as long as you possibly can" After the 15 minutes have gone by, the remaining girls of the train all stood by, while the disqualified girls sat on the wood bench as Chris came in with his usual smirk. But before Chris said anything, they noticed a strange woman in stockades instead of Amy.

"Uh what happened to Amy?" Sammy asked about this strange woman.

"She had to go and take a rest because of Miss Mean Girl here. So we decide to replace her with our volunteer intern" Chris explained and introduced the girls to the woman in the stockades as she sheepishly waved at them.

"Anyway, welcome to the second part of the challenge. The same drill as before: you girls all line up and fuck each other, the last one standing is declared the winner"

"We heard you, Chris. Now let get on with it already" Heather impatiently hurried him as he announced another change in the second part of the challenge.

"Not so fast there, Missy. We still haven't discuss about the slight change in the lineup"

"Why the change though?" Courtney asked about the change in the line-up as Chris just plainly explained with confidence.

"Because I can do whatever I want, I'm the host after all. Anyway, the new lineup here includes: Gwen, Heather, Alex, Jasmine, Dawn, Scarlett, Bridgette, Lindsay, Zoey, Crimson, Kitty and Sky. Now line up girls" After Chris announced the new line-up, the girls immediately got into their newly assigned position.

"Ready to get wrecked, Goth Girl?" Heather intimated Gwen as she positioned her dick towards Gwen's butthole.

"On your mark... Get set... *Whistle sound* And GO!" As the whistle sounded, the girls began to fuck each other again but with more intensity and roughness, especially from the Transsexual team.

"Give in to His temptation" Crimson whispered to Zoey as she tried to endure Crimson's 11-inch cock up her butt.

"Give up now or I will break you in half, Goth Girl" Heather threatened Gwen as she fucked her with much quicker and rougher pace.

"Never!" Gwen refused as she tried to endure as much as she could. While just behind them, Alex seemed having a great time getting fucked by Jasmine as both of them are lovingly embracing each other.

"Enjoy my anaconda up your butt?" Jasmine seductively asked as Alex enjoyed the sensation while fucking Heather.

"Oh, I do enjoy very much" Alex said with the seduction tone as Jasmine increased her pace fucking her harder. Ten minutes have passed since the second part of the challenge started and none of the girls have cummed yet as the girls from both teams cheered them on.

"Wow these girls sure have crazy stamina-" As Chris was saying, he heard the scream and turned around to see Kitty and Sky came.

"I spoke too soon though" As the interns carried them both away from the train, the other girls were also nearing their climax as seen with their expression, except for the first four girls.

"Can't... hold on... much longer" Bridgette said through her panting feeling the incoming climax while Lindsay, who was fucking Bridgette, also felt the need to cum.

"Too much... temptation... please stop, my Lord" Crimson, despite having a blank expression, was nearing the climax as she fucked Zoey harder and harder. After some time passed, all six girls eventually and simultaneously cummed.

"We have a massive fallout here from the train. Four girls remaining, two from Futalicious and two from Transsexual. It's everyone's game now" As Chris announced, the interns came in and carried all six girls away from the train as Gwen and Alex looked on with concern, but later filled with determination for their team.

"Well it's up to us now to win this challenge. Are you ready, Gwen?" Gwen nodded in determination as she tried her best to endured Heather's rough fucking while Alex increased her pace to make Heather cum, so did Heather and Jasmine. As their teammates cheered them on, the girls began to felt the incoming climax at once after some times went by.

"Get the camera ready. I want to make sure who is the winner" Chris ordered his intern as he came in with camera ready to record. As the climax was nearing more and more closer, the girls were all ready to release them with one unified scream.

"I'm..."

"...about..."

"...to..."

"...CUM!" As the girls all came and collapsed onto each other, Chris whistled to signify the end of the challenge.

"The challenge is over. We will declare the winner after reviewing the tape. Did you record it?" Chris whispered to the intern who was checking the footage as he gave a thumb-up to say that he successfully captured. While Chris went to check the footage, the Futalicious gathered around to check on the final two players of their team, Alex and Gwen, who was resting on the bench.

"Who guys did a great job holding on for so much time"

"So much that I felt jealous of you guys" Kitty and Katie complimented them based on what they had seen during the challenge.

"Well, whether we win or lose the challenge, we can at least feel proud of ourselves. Isn't that right, Gwen?" Alex proudly said and nudged her with her elbow as Gwen just rolled her eyes at Alex.

"After painstakingly checking the footage multiple times, I can surely say that the winner of this challenge is..." As Chris about to reveal the winner, both teams waited in anticipation.

"Team Transsexual! Well done for winning the challenge" As the Transsexual Ladies team exclaimed in joy, the Futalicious all sighed in defeat and disappointment.

"Eat that! Losers!" Taylor talked shit at them while going to elsewhere to celebrate victory with her team.

"You were so close, yet so far away from the victory. Meet me at the campfire later at night. As for now, enjoy your day" As the girls all went to the communal bathroom to clean themselves, Alex stopped Sierra in her track by pinching her ear hard making her yelped in pain

"Come see me after lunch. We will discuss about your recent behavior" Alex disappointingly told Sierra as she sheepishly giggled knowing that she would be in quite a pickle. While the girls went to clean themselves, Zoey however went to see Carrie at the infirmary if she was okay.

"May I ask where Carrie is?" Zoey asked the nearby nurse as she pointed to the bed that Carrie was on.

"Thank you" Zoey quickly went over to Carrie's bed and saw Carrie was laying on the bed and reading a magazine.

"Are you alright, Carrie?" Zoey asked Carrie as she lowered down the magazine and felt relieved when she saw Zoey visit her.

"Don't worry about me Zoey, I'm alright" Carrie reassured her as Zoey also felt relieved but quickly became sad.

"I'm very sorry about what happened earlier. If I volunteered myself to switch place with you, you wouldn't be laying on this bed right now" Zoey blamed herself for Carrie's misfortune as Carrie put her hand onto Zoey's shoulder to soothe off her guilt.

"Don't blame yourself Zoey, no one would predict how things turn out. If this makes you feel any better, you could convince our teammate to vote me off the game. I wouldn't be competing with you guys, but at least I would be here with you" Carrie suggested to Zoey as she felt more uplifting and hugged her.

"Thank you Carrie" Zoey thanked Carrie and left the infirmary before waving goodbye to her.

* * *

-Confessional-

"Carrie and I have been friends for about many years when we first met at elementary school together. We share a lot of things in common such as being socially awkward, lack of friends, and not having a boyfriend yet"

"Despite being BFF for almost 10 years now, Zoey is always the one that worries me the most because of her strong determination and problem-solving. Though I find it annoying most of the time, you will get used to it eventually" Both Zoey and Carrie told the audience about their friendship as Zoey spoke about how they became friend and Carrie spoke about why Zoey always the one that worried about her the most.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Where have you been Zoey?" Kitty asked as Zoey arrived at her team's cabin.

"Just visiting Carrie... Where's the noise coming from?" Zoey asked regarding to the sound she heard from the cabin.

"Oh Alex is punishing Sierra for her selfish action during the challenge" Ellody answered while reading the book as the camera zoomed inside the Futalicious team's cabin to view the scene of Alex fucking Sierra roughly.

"Promise me that you will not go rogue again, or else I will break you" Alex warned Sierra as she fucked her in missionary position while roughly stroke her 8-inch dick.

"I swear I won't go rogue again!" Sierra said in a very lustful tone as she enjoyed getting penetrated by Alex's large cock. After few minutes, Alex eventually came inside of Sierra and she squirted some of her dick juice onto her.

"Good to hear" Alex said as she pulled her pants up and went to the door. Before leaving, Alex said one last thing to Sierra.

"And by the way, go take a shower" Alex then left the cabin, leaving the still pleasured Sierra on the bed with cum stain on her abdomen and Alex's juice dripping out of her asshole.

-Later Tonight, at the Campfire-

It was late at night as the Futalicious Babes attended their first ever campfire ceremony with the Transsexual Ladies in the peanut gallery all smirked at them and Chris proudly stood beside the lit barrel.

"Welcome, team Futalicious for your first ever campfire ceremony. Same drill as before: Those with marshmallow continue on, and one that doesn't have one becomes the loser fuck toys" Chris explained the rule again as an intern came in and handed over a tray of marshmallows to Chris.

"The first marshmallow goes to..." As Chris handed out the marshmallow to the team, Zoey looked over to Carrie and winked at her as Carrie winked at her back. After handing out the ten marshmallows, Chris held the last marshmallow over his head and readied to hand it out to either Sierra or Carrie, but with suspense.

"And the last marshmallow goes to... Sierra!" As Chris handed the last marshmallow to Sierra, Carrie didn't seem to mind her elimination and was glad that she got eliminated.

"We wish we could see you more being fucked by your fellow dickgirls, but I guess health is more important than ever... Anyway, you girls can go to sleep now, I have much more important stuffs to attend to" Chris said his last words to the girls before leaving elsewhere as the girls all returned to their separate cabins to have a good night sleep.

-At the Futalicious's Cabin-

"I'm glad that you guys voted Carrie instead of Sierra. I'm very grateful" Zoey thanked her team as some of them were flattered by her comment.

"Of course, that's what teammate are for. Anyway, are you okay being here with us, Carrie?" Bridgette asked Carrie as she climbed onto her top bunk.

"I'm fine with it, as long as I find alternative ways to pleasure you guy" Carrie said in a seductive tone and laid on her bed as Alex, in her tired state, ordered her team to go to sleep.

"Alright girls, let's go to sleep now and save our energy for the next challenge... By the way where's Ella?" Alex asked after noticing Ella's absence in the cabin. Just west of the cabin area, at the campfire, stood Mary getting her ass fucked by Ella.

"Do you like my small dick inside of you, Mary?" Ella asked as she fucked Mary's ass in fast pace and stroke her big 8.5-inch cock.

"Absolutely yes! And please fuck me harder!" Mary begged and hung onto the barrel as Ella pounded her faster and faster making her moan in pleasure. As the two continued their session, Chris was watching them in his surveillance room while munching on the popcorn.

"This is why I love dickgirls genre in the porn industry. Anyway, join us next time on another fun thrill intercourse between the girls and some unanswered questions such as what's going with these two? Who will win? Who will lose? All will be revealed on another episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. FUTA. ISLAND!"

* * *

**And it would be appreciate if you guys suggest some new challenge the girls will be doing.**


	4. The Orgy Fest

**Me and my laziness again, but nonetheless heres the new chapter for u guys. Enjoy! And sorry for keeping you guys to wait that long for a new chapter to be uploaded.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Futa Island! The girls continued their sex-thrilled stay on the island by participating in the fuck train of their own. So far, things were going great until a member of Futalicious Babes, Carrie fainted from Heather's fucking, which prompted the team to go full throttle. In the end, the Transsexual team won by a close margin and the Futalicious voted Carrie to be their Loser Fuck Toy" Chris recapped the previous episode while walking into the cabin area where the teams were sleeping as he took out an air horn and put on the headphone.

"What challenge the teams will face next? Who will become the next Loser Fuck Toy? And why are we here in the cabin area? All the questions will be answered on this episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. FUTA. ISLAND!" As Chris introduced the show, he blew the air horn letting out a very loud noise, causing both teams to inconveniently woke up from their sleep and complain about it afterwards.

Morning came as the both team hung outside of their cabins after doing the morning routine and having breakfast, before being rudely awaken by Chris's antics.

"I will kill him the next time he pull stunt like that again" Yawned Alex as she talked about ending Chris's antics while Gwen, sitting beside her on the stairs, was doodling something on her notebook.

"Whatcha drawing?" Alex cutely (or attempted to) asked Gwen as she was crept out a little after hearing the tone she used.

"Would you stop using that tone? You make me uncomfortable. And by the way, I just doodle random shit, okay?" She replied and continued doodling as Alex uncomfortably leaned closer to see what she draw, which Gwen immediately noticed and closed the notebook.

"I will go get some drink from the cabin" Gwen said as she stood up and went to the cabin to retrieve a drink.

"Hey Zoey, could you get me some-" As Gwen stepped inside and intended to call Zoey, but she was instead greeted with the sight of naked Carrie sucking on Zoey's dick and jerking off Kitty's dick while jerking off her own dick as well.

"Well... I will fetch the drink... elsewhere then" Gwen sheepishly said and left the cabin as she closed the door behind her and sighed in relief.

"How's the view in there? I bet it was great" Alex asked Gwen while filing her nail as Gwen looked at her with irritation.

"Wait, you knew what happened in there and didn't bother to tell me?" Gwen asked in irritation as Alex just nonchalantly explained while filing her nail.

"Well that's because you were rude to me earlier, so I thought not telling you about it would be a perfect payback to your rudeness" As Gwen was about to say something, she was interrupted by announcement made by Chris McLean through the loud speaks pole.

"This is your host Chris McLean here. Would the girls please enter the main lodge for the next challenge please? Thank you"

"We will continue this conversation later after the challenge" Gwen said the last words to Alex as they along with the other girls, including the Loser Fuck Toys, all gathered at the main lodge where Chris was standing with his usual smirk.

"Hello ladies. Like my new wake-up call?" Chris sniggered a bit as Alex gave him a glare for rudely waking her up.

* * *

-Confessional-

"I don't have any problem with waking up, in fact I like waking up early. But what I really don't like is people force me to wake up early. I like to wake up on my own, thank you very much Chris McLame" Alex explained and ranted why she hated being rudely awaken up from her sleep.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"So what are we doing this time? Fuck each other into submission? A gangbang? Or an orgy?" Heather asked and assumed some of the challenges that Chris would give them as Lindsay exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh oh, I like to be in a gangbang"

"I would like that too, being fucked by multiple dicks at once makes me very horny" Kitty joined in the conversation as both Lindsay and Kitty talked about the different positions and things that they liked.

"Calm down ladies, I haven't told you the today's challenge yet and you girls already getting horny" Chris tries to calm Kitty and Lindsay, but to no avail as they kept rambling on.

* * *

-Confessional-

"That's what I like about porn industry that you can turn the least experience porn girl into a qualified pornstar" Chris told the audience with a smirk why he loved the porn industry, because why not.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Just tell us already before they rambling into other subjects" Taylor impatiently asked

"For today's challenge, two teams will compete against each other to see which team can make the other team cum the fastest" Chris announces the challenge as some contestants all excited for it while some not very excited.

* * *

-Confessional-

"Now this is my kind of challenge" Jasmine excitedly anticapted.

"Ugh... I hope Heather didn't pick a card that has my name written on it, I still feel the aching pain that she gave in the last challenge" Gwen worried while rubbing her behind to ease the pain.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Each member of the team picks a random card through this box here. Once all 11 members of team pick a card, they will reveal it and the name on the card will be the person you will fuck" As a female intern came in carrying a box that had a split on top it, Chris then explained the first half of the challenge before explaining the second half.

"Once you girls find your partner to fuck with, you girls will begin to fuck once I start the timer. Once all your partners cum, that will be your total time of making them cum. The team with the fastest time that make the other team cum win this challenge, and the loser will attend another dreaded campfire ceremony. Got it all in your head?" Chris asked and received nothing but silence from the girls.

"Good. Because you guys lost in the previous challenge, team Futalicious will begin first" As the intern carrying the box went over to the Futalicious team, they each picked out a random card from the box. Once all the members picked their card, the intern returned to Chris's side.

"Alright girls, now before you girls get into fucking, I forgot to mention that you girls need to be completely naked. And that goes to the Transsexual Team too" Chris forgetfully, as always, informed the girls as they all raised their eyebrow at him.

"And why we need to be naked?" Courtney asked.

"Because the producers said so. Now hurry up and strip naked please, we don't have much time" As Chris demanded, the girls followed his order and striped off their clothes, minus their footwear.

"Where's Carrie and Amy by the way?" Zoey asked as she in the process of taking her pants off.

"Maybe they went somewhere else to have fun" Sammy replied while taking off her top revealing her decent B cup-sized boobs. Meanwhile, inside the Transsexual team's cabin, revealed the sight of naked Carrie and Amy sucking each other's cock in 69 position on the bed as they moaned while sucking. Anyway, back to the main lodge, the girls from both teams were fully striped off their clothes except for their footwear. The girls all came with variety of body shapes, boobs size, curviness, and dick sized. Some of them felt proud of their appearance, while others felt shy about it.

"I feel embarrassed while being naked" Gwen felt embarrassed with everyone staring at her slender body, her C cup breasts and her average curviness along with her hard 8.5-inch dick.

"Being naked is not about being embarrassed. It's about letting yourself immerse in Mother Nature's embrace" Dawn said to Gwen and mediated showing her small slender frame with B cup breasts smaller than Sammy's, medium curviness and packed with large 9-inch cock.

"Don't worry, you will get used to it eventually" Alex reassured Gwen as she felt intimidated and sensual when looking at Alex's physique. Alex is two-in-one package dickgirl with triple D cup-sized breasts and a sensual curviness, along with her huge 11-inch cock, that would make any men went head over heels.

"Now that you girls are all naked, find your partner and then we can begin the challenge" Chris informed the girls as he reclined on his very own director chair.

"So who do you fuck Gwen?" Alex asked as Gwen looked at the card she picked revealing the name 'Lindsay'.

"Well I will be fucking Lindsay" Gwen replied as Alex too looked at her card and told Gwen who she will be fucking.

"Is Miss CIT the dark-skinned girl with short brunette hair?" Alex asked Gwen as they both looked at the chocolate-skinned shorthaired brunette Courtney, with F cup tits and bubble butt, jerking off her cock. While next to her, Lindsay coincidently sat next to Courtney with her fantastic H cup tits and 8.5-inch cock.

"Yep, that's the one" As Gwen replied to Alex's question, the girls of Futalicious Babes all went to their designated partner, with Alex and Gwen approaching Courtney and Lindsay, who were sitting on the bench together.

"Oh hi, Gemma and April. Are you my fuck partner?" Lindsay asked while misremembered both of their names as Courtney just shook her head in awkwardness.

"Okay girls, I will start the timer when one of you start fucking someone" As Chris informed them and waited for them to start the fun, Alex whispered to Gwen and Courtney nonchalantly asked which of the two is her fuck partner.

"So which one of you is my f-" Alex and Gwen suddenly flipped both Courtney and Lindsay over revealing their asshole and immediately inserted their dick into their respective partner and started pounding them as the two moaned out in pleasure.

"And the orgy begins" Chris started the timer as the girls of team Futalicious began fucking their respective Transsexual partners.

"Do you feel the love Mother Nature is giving to you, Dakota?" Dawn whispered to Dakota as Dawn fucked her ass while Dakota was laying on her belly and enjoying her 9-inch cock up her ass.

"Enjoy my 6.5-inch dick inside of you, Mary?" Ella seductively asked Mary and fucked her in missionary position as Mary herself enjoyed Ella's girl cock inside of her.

"Why don't you lean in closer, Ella?" Mary flirtatiously asked her as Ella leaned in closer and planted a kiss onto Mary's lips. While they were kissing, Mary groped both of Ella's butt cheeks causing Ella to let a moan through their passionate kiss.

"I haven't had a clue why Mary enjoys being fucked by a small-sized dick like her" Scarlett wondered while being fucked by Ellody in missionary position.

"Maybe after I accidentally jabbed my dick into her butt years ago?" Ellody awkwardly explained to Scarlett as she began to stroke Scarlett's 7.5-inch cock.

"Eh, good enough to believe" Scarlett shrugged it off as she went back to enjoy the fuck sensation. While the two Futalicious members fucked they partners on the table, the same goes to the other two members, Zoey and Sierra, who were fucking their partner side by side.

"Fuck me harder, please? I beg you" Taylor, consumed by lust, begged Zoey to fuck her harder as she replied by fucking Taylor in doggystyle position, while Sierra fucked Jasmine in missionary position holding her legs onto her body due to Jasmine's size. While they were fucking, Zoey came up with an idea and shared it to Sierra as they both seductively smiled at each other.

"So Taylor, do you like tasting a huge dick?" Zoey seductively asked Taylor as she turned around to reply to Zoey's question.

"Of course, I want to taste them huge dick"

"A huge dick like Jasmine's?" As Zoey asked again, Taylor turned around to see Jasmine's monstrous 13-inch dick before her. Waste no time, Taylor immediately sucked onto her dick and savored very inch of it. Underneath Taylor, Jasmine was sucking on her meaty 7-inch dick rather savory while both getting fucked by Zoey and Sierra respectively. The next two members, Sammy and Kitty, each fucked Sky and Emma while they rode on their cock in cowgirl style, but with Sky riding in a traditional cowgirl style while Emma rode in reserve style. While Sammy fucked Sky and stroke her 8.5-inch cock to make her cum, Kitty went full slapping Emma's fat ass while also groping it and massaging her buttcheeks causing Emma to let out a loud moan.

* * *

-Confessional-

"If I know anything about Emma, it's that she loves having her butt groped and slapped by total strangers. And she does that every time when given an opportunity. I remember that one time when she asked a poor delivery boy to fuck her ass roughly" Kitty explained Emma's kink and told the audience about it.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

While the final two members, Bridgette and Katie fucked Heather and Crimson in standing position respectively. Despite being emotionless, Crimson still felt the pleasure from within as Katie fucked her and stroke her 10-inch cock, and so did Bridgette to Heather. Ten minutes had gone by and Mary, Taylor and Dakota reached their limit as they felt the incoming climax.

"Just let it all out. Embrace her majesty" Dawn said to Dakota as she now fucked her in missionary position with Dakota nearing her climax. Mary was also nearing her climax as she continued kissing Ella passionately; while Jasmine, knowing Taylor would cum soon, stopped sucking her dicks and started to stroke it fiercely as Taylor mumbled while still sucking her cock. Eventually, they all simultaneously cummed with Dakota screamed out and shot her load onto her belly, Mary cummed and broke off from the kissing, and Taylor shot her load onto Jasmine's mouth as she tasted the juice savory.

"Three members of the Transsexual team have cummed, but you Futalicious girls have to do faster than that to get all of them to cum" Chris jested at the team as a blond female intern rode his cock. After minutes gone by, Scarlett began to feel the climax coming as she desperately held it while Ellody increased her pace and fucked her rougher.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Emma moaned as she also close to getting a climax as Kitty stroke her 8-inch cock and fucked her fiercely. Meanwhile, Alex and Gwen also managed to get their partner close to climax as Alex fucked Courtney in reverse cowgirl style and Gwen fucked Lindsay in doggy style and forced her to suck Courtney's 9-inch cock.

"Too much! Too much to handle" Courtney exclaimed and moaned as she rode Alex's large cock.

"Let me help you release it" Alex offered as she kissed Courtney out of surprise and massaged her boobs while Gwen fucked Lindsay and stroke her cock. Eventually, Courtney screamed through the kiss and cummed into Lindsay's mouth as Lindsay would also cum. After that, Scarlett would cum as she shot her load onto her belly and Emma shot at Kitty's breasts.

"Team Futalicious have now made 7 members cum at the 15 minutes mark. You guys need to make 4 final members cum in order to have the fastest time" Chris announced while another female intern came to suck his cock. Like Chris said, there are only 4 members left of team Transsexual, and they all tried to hold on as long as they can.

"You... will... not... make me... cum!" Heather spoke in-between her moan as Bridgette tried her hardest to make her cum, and so did Crimson. But unbeknown to Heather, Jasmine and Sky cummed in silence after seconds the announcement was made, with Jasmine shot her load onto her belly and breasts, and Sky came while kissing Sammy. In the end, only Heather and Crimson were left as Bridgette and Katie tried their hardest to make them cum, and after minutes gone by they eventually came.

"Time's up! The Futalicious Babes finishes at precisely 20 minutes. It's team Transsexual's turn to beat this time. But first..." As Chris snapped his fingers, the interns all came up to the girls with tissues to clean themselves and the janitor to clean up the scene.

"How it feels to fuck someone, Gwen" Alex asked as she wiped the sweat off with the tissue.

"I would say exhausting, but thrilling at the same time" Gwen replied while reclining on the table and relaxing. After the main lodge was tidied up and the girls all cleaned up, it was the Transsexual's turn to fuck them.

"Now it's team Transsexual's turn to pick their card and find their designated partner, right after the break. Will the Transsexual team win the challenge? Or it's them who will lose this challenge? Stay tune for another thrilling intercourse of TOTAL. DRAMA. FUTA. ISLAND!" After the commercial break, as the Transsexual team is done picking their card, Alex was in the process of rubbing some oil on Gwen's butt.

"Are you sure this will work?" Gwen questioned Alex's plan as Alex just finished rubbing her butt.

"Don't worry about whether it will work or not. More importantly that you won't get wrecked by Heather. Oh, one last thing though" Alex reassured Gwen as she then squirted a sip of oil from the bottle and rubbed the inside of Gwen's asshole causing her to hiss a little bit.

"That's better" After that, the Transsexual team went to their partner as Heather and Dakota approached Gwen and Alex.

"So which one of you is Alex?" Heather asked as she showcased her slender model build with D cup breasts and hard 9.5-inch cock, while Dakota stood beside her with C cup breasts and small 6.5-inch cock.

"Can you tell by the color of our hair" Alex jested at Heather, but she wasn't very amused by her answer as she looked at them with seriousness.

"I will presume that the red hair one is Alex, then put your ass up and get ready to fuck" Heather demanded as Alex just shrugged it off and presented her ass in doggy style.

"So I guess I'm your partner then" Gwen asked Dakota as she sheepishly nodded her head. Gwen also shrugged it off and presented her ass just like Alex did.

"What a wonderful ass you have there!" Heather complimented as she slapped Alex's ass with her cock, savoring the sight of her gorgeous ass.

"Same drill as before, if someone starts fucking, I will start the timer" Chris reminded again as Sammy, laying on the table, was very anxious about being fucked by Jasmine's monstrous cock.

"Do be gentle with me" Sammy pleaded with Jasmine as she held her legs against her Amazon body and positioned her cock close to her asshole.

"I will be gentle alright" Jasmine seductively said as she slowly and gently inserted into Sammy causing her to groan, before fully fucking her.

"And the time starts now!" As Chris once again started the timer as the Transsexual Team began fucking their partner. Crimson began mating press hard on Ella, while having a passionate kiss with her, which she resented from within.

* * *

-Confessional-

"The passionate kiss I received from this 'Ella' person disgusts me and prevents me from doing my Lord's duty" Crimson felt disgusted by the kiss she received from Ella.

"Kissing is my strong forte whenever I fucks someone or gets fucked. It's a way that I can share my lust to other people" Ella told the audience why she kissed all the time.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

Next to Crimson was once again the pair of sisters, Emma and Kitty with Kitty pleasurably riding her sister's 8-inch cock while her 7-inch dick flopped around. Next were row of Scarlett, Mary, Taylor and Sky fucked Ellody, Bridgette, Katie and Sierra respectively as they all hung onto the wall enjoyed getting fucked.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Suck my dick, Zoey!" Dawn cried as she got fucked standing by Lindsay and her dick sucked by Zoey, who was flirtatiously looking back at Courtney fucking and spanking her fat white ass. The Futalicious girls all enjoyed getting pleasured by their Transsexual fuck partners, except for Alex and Gwen who were bored out of their even with Heather and Dakota fucking them the hardest as they could.

"You know what, Alex? I really expect Heather to be my fuck partner, so I can be done with this challenge. But I end up with this dumb blond over here" Gwen resented and ranted about her fuck partner being Dakota as she overheard Gwen's grumble.

"Hey, I'm not as dumb as you may think I am" Dakota objected to the insult, but Gwen ignored her and went back to being bored.

"Let's talk about things to pass the time. Okay?" Alex suggested while not feeling the rough fucking from Heather, as Gwen were interested in having a conversation with her.

"What would you like to talk about then?" Gwen asked.

"Well..." Alex started as the two began talking mostly about their favorite things such music, art, movies, etc. while also talking about their life, hobbies, problem to society etc.

"I'm going to... CUM!" Sammy screamed as she came and shot her load onto her body after ten minutes had passed.

"Only one girls so far, team Transsexual? You can do better than if you want to beat team Futalicious" Chris jested at the team and tried to motivate them as the team began to fuck their partners harder and harder.

"Please cum for me, Kitty" Emma demanded and stroke Kitty's cock as she rode her sister's big cock in cowgirl style.

"I'm about... to... cum" As Kitty rode her sister's cock, she eventually came, along with half of her team, and shot her load onto Emma's big tits.

"Please taste my seed and swallow it!" Dawn lustfully offered her juice as she cummed into Zoey's mouth while closing her mouth and savoring Dawn's juice, and eventually came too. After reaching the fifteen minutes mark, the rest of Futalicious team all had cummed leaving the two members left standing of the team.

"All of the Futalicious girls have cummed, or most of them. Let's see if Heather and Dakota can make them cum before reaching the 20 minutes mark" Chris said while watching the desperate Heather and Dakota tried to make Alex and Gwen cum, but to no avail as they seemed to go on talking.

"So wanna the first season of 'Tales of Halloween'? I'm sure you will like it"

"I thought the show isn't available on any streaming site"

"Have you thought about Netflix?" As Alex and Gwen went on talking, Heather began to feel frustrated and groaned infuriatingly after trying to fuck Alex. In the end after reaching 20 minutes mark and beyond, Chris stopped the timer and declared the winner with Heather and Dakota unable to make them cum.

"I can safely and certainly say that team Futalicious Babes win this challenge" As the team celebrated on their victory, the Transsexual team all sighed and looked in defeat with frustrated Heather and worried Dakota.

"Team Transsexual, I will meet you later tonight at the campfire. For now, get dressed and do whatever you like to do" Chris left the main lodge as the interns began to clean up the place and the girls went to the shower after a hot intercourse. But before that, Taylor and Dakota both begged the still frustrated Heather at the entrance to the communal bathhouse.

"Please Heather, I beg you! Let us stay longer in the team!"

"We promise that we will do anything you order us to do. In fact, we could help you win the prize if you want to" Taylor and Dakota pleaded as Heather pondered on these two and thought about it.

* * *

-Confessional-

"Having Lindsay alone wouldn't be enough to help me win the prize. Although those two aren't as smart as they are, they would be of great help in the long term" Heather chuckle mischievously after coming up a great scheme.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Alright then, you two could stay longer" Heather accepted their begging as the two sighed in relief, before asking them to complete Heather's one request.

"If you two can pleasure me and release me off my anger, then I will consider letting you join my alliance. Can you two manage that?"

"Of course, we will do anything you ask" Dakota frantically replied before standing up to face her.

"Good. Let's go inside then" Heather invited them as the two follow her to the inside of the bathhouse. Meanwhile, at the Futalicious Babes's cabin, Alex and Gwen sitting on porches and still chatting to each other.

"And then the whole the bucket fell onto her, and everyone in the chemistry room all laughed at her and started to call... Wetting Wendy!" As Alex fell back and laughed uproariously, Gwen just slightly chuckled at Alex's funny story.

"Well, it was nice having a conversation with you, or someone like you for that matter" Gwen thanked her as Alex reclined on the stairs and replied back to Gwen's gratitude.

"Don't thank me, thank Heather for giving us the chance to talk to each other"

"You know, I haven't had a proper conversation for ages-" As Gwen was saying, Alex impolitely interrupted her and spoke her opinion after hearing what she said.

"Because other people think you are weird and creepy, and decide to ignore you all together. Am I right?" Gwen looked at her with annoyed look but eventually praised her.

"You basically sum up what I was going to say to you"

"Yeah, I'm the best at guessing what people would be saying next... Anyway, wanna read Lady Hexa? In full volume?" Alex suggested and pulled out a comic book named 'Lady Hexa' as Gwen just wide-eyed looked at the comic books.

"Wait, a full volume of Lady Hexa? I thought those were banned in comic book store because of their explicit content. How do you manage to get them all?" Gwen asked as she snatched the comic book off Alex's hands.

"Let just say that my Dad has a way of obtaining things. Wanna read it?" Alex shadily said before inviting Gwen to read the comic book with her.

"Of course, why not. Wouldn't miss an opportunity to read one like this" As the two went inside of the cabin to read the comic book, the screen moved back to the communal bathhouse, where an intercourse is currently underway.

"Fuck my ass harder, Heather"

"Please, fuck us harder" Taylor and Dakota lustfully asked and hung onto the wall as Heather, with the help of Lindsay, fucked them harder and harder.

"Dakota's ass is very tight, isn't it Heather?" Lindsay enthusiastically asked Heather as Dakota moaned at Lindsay's hard thrusting.

"And so is Taylor's ass" Heather licked her lips as she fucked and spanked Taylor's fat ass causing her to moan. They continued for minutes until Heather and Lindsay felt the incoming climax as they stopped fucking Taylor and Dakota.

"Turn around and receive your reward" Heather ordered and stroke her cock, along with Lindsay, as Taylor and Dakota both turned around and opened their mouth to receive their 'reward'.

"Oh Heather, I'm about to... about to..." Lindsay was nearing her climax as she stroke her cock more fiercely than ever, and so did Heather.

"Yes Lindsay, let them taste your juice" Eventually, they screamed and shot their load at Dakota's and Taylor's face and mouth. Taylor and Dakota then tasted Heather's and Lindsay's juice and shared with each other.

"Your juice tastes delicious, Heather" Taylor complimented as Heather helped the two get up and conversed with them.

"Welcome to the alliance, girls. Now just do what I say girls, and you will survive to the end. Now the first thing we do is..."

-Later Tonight, at the Campfire-

"Welcome Transsexual team to your second campfire ceremony. Same deal as before: you get the marshmallow, you safe. But if you don't, you become 'Loser Fuck Toy'" Chris, with his usual smirk, addressed the team Transsexual and explained the rule once again, which kinda caused Taylor to become impatient.

"Just get on with it already" Chris felt a little annoyed and glared at her as the usual intern gave him the tray of marshmallows.

"Alright calm down, Miss Bossy McBossy. Anyway, the first marshmallow go to... Heather" Chris passed the first one to Heather as she satisfactory caught it, and handed out the marshmallow to other girls until there were only Mary, Taylor and Dakota left.

"It's not a coincidence that you three are at the bottom, as you three are first ones to cum in the challenge. I only have two marshmallows on my tray, which means only two of you stay in the show" Chris stated the reason as the girls all looked each other in anxious. Chris then held one of two marshmallows over his head as he built suspense over who he should pass.

"The first one goes to... Taylor" Taylor grabbed the marshmallow with gratitude as Mary and Dakota all waiting nervously for the last marshmallow to be handed to them.

"And the final marshmallow goes to... Dakota"

"It was a close tie between you and two other girls, but ultimately you are the one got the boot

"Don't be sad about it, Mary. We could still have fun as long as you are still here with us" Ellody encouraged her as Mary raised her head and looked at Ellody with

"Now let's go to the wood, Ella is probably waiting for us there" Ellody helped Mary get up and led her into the woods while others went to their cabin. As Ellody walked Mary through the woods, they were welcomed and amazed by rows of bioluminescent mushrooms and fireflies lighting the dark woods. They eventually stopped at one part of the woods where there was a strangely placed blanket on the ground.

"Now wait here while I go get Ella. And may I suggest removing your clothes, Mary" Ellody said and went to get Ella as Mary waited by the blanket.

"Well may as well do what she said then" Mary stripped down her clothes, just like Ellody said, revealing her C cup-breasts and flaccid cock as she then lay down on the blanket staring at the night sky and caressing her cock.

"The night sky sure looks beautiful with the stars in it-"

"You know what else is beautiful here?" While Mary was admiring the night sky, a certain voice called out to her as she woke up to see both Ellody and Ella naked with their cute flaccid cock.

"You two sure took your times" Mary flirtatiously said and licked her lips as the two came closer to her and sat beside her.

"Let's begin the fun, shall we?" Ellody seductively whispered to Mary as the two began kissing and stroking each other's cock, with Ella watching them make out and jerking off her cock. Meanwhile, in the Futalicious Babes cabin, Alex and Gwen are currently reading comic books that Alex had packed before, on Gwen's bed.

"Wow, I didn't know this kind of book exist and I wish I had known about it sooner" Gwen said in amazement after reading the thriller and suspense graphic novel "The Red-Tie Killer" while lying on the bed.

"My Dad likes to read those kinds of book whenever he has free time, so I basically got his taste in comic books" Alex said to Gwen as she held the issue of "Gorified", while not noticing Katie reading a novel, but this was oddly brightly pink-colored than any other books that she packed with.

"May I borrow this book of yours, Alex? Katie asked while holding the pink-colored book. As soon as Alex turned around to answer, she wide-eyed at the comic book Katie was holding.

"'My Weird Sexuality'? What kinds of book is that?" Gwen suspiciously asked and looked at her as Alex was getting nervous.

"Oh, my Mom and her habit of putting things into other people's stuff without telling them, that's why it was here" Alex tried to lie her way out of it and nervously giggled as Gwen just raised her eyebrow at her, but she eventually bought her lie.

"I guess your Mom has weird taste in books" Gwen said and got back to reading the novel as Alex sighed in relief and answered to Katie, and gave her a advice as well.

"You may borrow the book and read it, but don't let anybody knows about this. Okay?" Katie just nodded and went to her bed in excitement as Alex went back to read the comic book. Back to the woods where the intercourse is currently underway, Mary is sucking on Ellody's and Ella's dick and alternate between them while laying down as the two moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, it feels so good to suck both of your cock" Mary praised the two before continue sucking as the two moaned more and more with Ellody stroking Mary's hard dick. After a few minutes, the two felt the incoming climax and readied to release it as Mary stopped sucking and opened her mouth to receive their juice.

"We are about to... CUM!" They screamed in unison and cummed into Mary's mouth as Mary licked her lips and tasted their juice.

"Now let's change position" Ellody said and laid down on the blanket as Mary got up and positioned herself so that she is riding Ellody's cock. Mary slowly inserted Ellody's dick into her asshole, and once it was inside, Mary began to ride Ellody's cock and moaned.

"How does it feel to have my cock inside of you, Mary?" Ellody asked in seductive tone as Mary answered her with a loud pleasure moan. While Mary was riding Ellody, Ella was jerking off by herself and biting her finger as she not only watched Mary ride Ellody, but also Mary's medium-sized butt jiggled. Ella then proceeded to approach Mary from behind and groped both of her ass cheeks from the side making her yelp.

"I hope there's room for one more" Ella said and immediately lunged her dick into Mary's butthole causing her to moan loudly and feel more pleasurable, and she then pounded Marry roughly while she was riding on Ellody's cock. With two cock inside of her asshole, Mary felt more and more aroused and pleasure for each thrust she received from both Ella and Ellody, and in turn made her more demanding.

"OH YES! JUST WRECK MY ASS WITH YOUR COCK!" Mary demanded and begged for more as Ella increased her pace fucking her harder and Ellody stroke her big cock made Mary more pleasure than ever before. As the two were having pleasure in fucking Mary, unbeknownst to them that they were being recorded by a camera hidden inside one of the tree nearby them. The scene then quickly panned across to a cottage, where our favorite host is currently residing.

"Now this I can jack off to" Chris said while lying on his luxurious bed and jacking off his 10-inch dick to a flat-screened TV showing the camera feed of the intercourse between Mary, Ellody and Ella.

"What are you watching there, honey bunny?" A voice called out to him as he turned around, with a smirk, at a gray short-haired woman with voluptuous body, as in huge tits and huge ass, wearing a lavender bathrobe.

"Oh just watching the contestants fucking each other" Chris replied to her as he grabbed the remote and paused the video.

"We'll watch it later after dinner, of course" The unknown woman said and left the room to downstairs as Chris got up from the bed and did the outro while walking to downstairs fully nude, of course.

"Well it looks like our nerd girl Mary is the third one to become the 'Loser Fuck Toy'. Who will become the next 'Loser Fuck Toy'? What secret is Alex hiding? And who will fuck next?" As soon as Chris walked through the doorway, he peeked in to give an outstanding outro.

"Stay tuned for more on TOTAL. DRAMA. FUTA. ISLAND!" Before going downstairs as we heard the unknown woman said in playful and seductive way offscreen.

"Oh, stop poking with your stick, McLean!" Before the screen faded to black.

* * *

**If anyone has any request about TD or futa, just pm me though only one-shot okay.**


	5. The Painful Hold-Off

**Sorry for a very looooooooooooong delay, I have been busy with work and school recently and also very lazy. I hope you guys could pardon me of all the charges. Nonetheless, enjoy this long-overdued chapter.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Futa Island. Both team participated in a fun thrilled and sensual orgy where they got the chance to fuck each other. While both teams were eager to finish on top, team Futalicious Babes ultimately came out on top and the Transsexual Ladies lost the challenge with Heather being humiliated in the end. But with her newly acquired servants, they were able to vote off the unfortunate nerd girl Mary. She may not be in the game, but at least she had fun with other girls. Am I right?"" As Chris recapped the episode, he was reclining on the beach chair drinking lemonade while only wearing short.

"What challenge will they face next? Which team will prevail? And am I run out of questions to ask? Stay tune now on TOTAL. DRAMA. FUTA. ISLAND!" After introducing the show, Chris then sipped on the lemonade and let out a breath of refreshment.

-At the Main Lodge-

"What the fuck is this white sludge thing?" Taylor said with disgust as she poked the thing with her spoon, while Courtney, sitting opposite to her, was eating it contently.

"Didn't your parents teach you how to eat an oatmeal?" Courtney asked while munching on a spoonful of oatmeal as other girls watched with disgust.

"Whoever taught you to eat this food is a pig" Heather insulted as Courtney overheard and angrily got up face to face with her.

"Listen here Heather, my parents are all well-educated and well-mannered people who have professional career that benefits to society. While your parents do nothing but spoil you to make you feel special and proud of yourself. And that goes to you two" Courtney lectured Heather about her behavior and promptly mentioned Dakota and Taylor because of their spoiled behavior.

"Well if you parents teach you so well then why there is cum on the left side of your mouth?" Heather angrily said and pointed at the white smudge on Courtney's mouth as she licked it away and nervously smiled.

"Care to explain that, Miss CIT?" Heather asked Courtney as she crossed her arms and childishly told Heather her answer.

"Simple, I jacked my cock off last night and shot my own cum on my face. There, happy now, Heather?" Heather felt flustered by her answer and became annoyed by her attitude.

* * *

-Confessional-

"Truth is... I kinda snuck out of the cabin to have some 'fun' with Zoey. It's just casual and friendly fun, that's all" Courtney confessed about what she did last night, but nervously lied about what she and Zoey did.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Hello there ladies, I hope you all have your morning nutrition" Chris just waltzed in and greeted the girls.

"Well barely" Gwen replied as she scooped up a spoonful of oatmeal high up in the air and watched the oatmeal slowly drooping away from the spoon and back into the dish.

"Good, now it's only been a couple of days since you guys are here, and I see that you girls don't hold back when it comes fucking" Chris profoundly said as all the girls raised their eyebrow at him.

"What do you imply here, Chris?" Alex asked in curiosity.

"Whether it's behind the screen, during the challenge or after challenge and even many nights before, you girls can't stop fucking each other. So the producers and I thought it was fun to make it a challenge" Chris then continued his statement by announcing a new challenge, which caught the girls off guard.

"I will regret this, but what's the challenge?" Gwen asked with hint of regret in her tone.

"Simple, you girls have to resist pleasuring yourself that means no masturbating, no dildoing, no blowjob..." As Chris named out all the things that the girls mustn't do, they all gasped in shock, while some just didn't react at all.

"And most importantly: No. Hard. On!" Chris then pressed hardly on the most 'important part' as the girls all gasped in shocked. But eventually, Chris ended up laughing hysterically as the girls all looked at him with a disdain look.

"Just kidding about the last part, you guys are allow to have a hard on" Chris then stopped laughing and wiped the single droplet of tear coming from his hysterical laughing.

"So how do we win exactly?" Zoey asked as Chris then began his long-winding explanation of the new challenge, by firstly explained out the goal of the challenge...

"The winning team of this challenge is the team that has the least amount of negative points. The negative points are earned when you do all those things I mentioned earlier" Then he explained the rules to the challenge with whiteboard, with words and scribble on it, that carried by the interns while he was explaining the challenge previously as Chris began pointing out the detail shown on the board.

"Here's how the scoring works: You get minus point for pleasuring yourself, minus two if get fucked by someone, you get minus 3 points if you fuck someone or your own member of the team, and minus 4 points for participating orgy, as in letting yourself getting fucked by multiple girls"

"Shouldn't that include the girls that fucked her too?" Courtney asked in regard to the gangbang part.

"Well since they are the ones that fuck her, they will get minus 3 points each. And we will be watching you girls through multiple cameras meticulously hidden throughout the island" Chris then explained how he, or rather the production crew, would be able to score the girls as Alex was looking at something while Chris was explaining.

"Like that camera atop of the doorway?" Alex pointed out as Chris turned around to look at the obviously placed camera atop of the doorway, which caused few chuckles and laughs from the girls. Chris became disgruntled by this and snapped his finger to call his intern as he quickly appeared beside Chris with a worried look and reminded him.

"We will have a talk later, Jeff" As the intern left immediately after hearing what Chris said, he then looked at the girls again but with his now usual smirk, and not his scowl look.

"Like I said, we will be watching you girls carefully through the cameras and also tallying the score while we are at it. And before we start the challenge, I would also like to mention that you all have to do it while pantyless" Chris mentioned the one last thing about the challenge as he usually do.

"Just to make us harder to resist, isn't it?" Alex asked as Chris replied afterwards.

"Correctomundo! You read my mind exactly. And the challenge will start after you girls remove your underwear. Until then, ciao!" Chris then bid the girls farewell and left elsewhere without letting the girls know what they are supposed to do next.

"Let's get this over with already" As Taylor reached down to her underwear and striped it off, the other girls followed suits removing their underwear. All the girls wearing skirt or blouse having an easier time than the girls wearing pants or shorts, because they had to take off their pants to remove their underwear, then put them back on and then try to fit their penis inside their pants. Nonethelss, after the girls removed their underwear, they were all perplex on what to do next.

"So we just walk around pantyless and do anything we like, except for pleasuring?" Dakota asked not knowing what to do next.

"He didn't explain in great detail, but I guess so" Courtney answered with uncertainty.

"Well then, I will be going to do my own things" Scarlett said as she, along with the rest of girls, went elsewhere leaving Alex and Gwen alone in the lodge.

"So... what do we do next then?" Gwen asked while feeling a little bit unease about her bare crotch.

"Well duh, resist pleasuring and having sex with others. But don't worry about it, I know just a person to help us resist temptation. Just follow me" Alex then led Gwen to outside to meet someone as the camera then shifted around the back of the lodge where Heather along with her servants are currently standing.

"Listen up here! Now that you two are part of my alliance, you will heed my every command and do it without failure. Got it?" Heather questioned Taylor and Dakota as they all nodded loyally with a bit of nervousness.

"Now then, our first priority is to win this challenge. And in order to do that we need to target the weaker members of Futalicious Babes. Any suggestions, girls?" Heather asked as Taylor and Dakota both voiced their own opinion on who should they target.

"We could go for Ella, she is a more submissive one than any other girls of her team"

"No, I would say Sammy would be a better fit so we should go for her first"

"Interesting idea, you two. Do you have any interesting idea, Lindsay?" Heather then asked Lindsay and glared at her as she was braiding her own hair distracting her from the conversation. Lindsay then realize what's going on as she stuttered and panicked.

"Um, well... well...uh... Oh I know. Maybe we should ask Courna-I mean Courtney about the person that she fucked with, since you two had an argument about it this morning" Lindsay offered her idea as Taylor and Dakota sniggered thinking that Heather would scold her for that dumb idea, but oppositely Heather thought really hard about it before praising on it.

"That's actually not a bad idea"

"IT IS?!" Dakota and Taylor both amazed by Heather's praise on Lindsay's unexpectedly smart idea.

* * *

-Confessional-

"Lindsay may be dumb, but on rare occasion she does come up with some brilliant ideas for us to amaze at" Heather commented on Lindsay's unexpected smartness as the camera feed then showed Lindsay reading a magazine while sitting on toilet taking a leak, being oblivious to her surroundings.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Well then it settles! I will go after that lying bitch CIT, while you three go after the other two. Got it?" As Heather ordered her servants, they all left to find their prey while unbeknownst to them that Courtney was eavesdropping their conversation from the side of the main lodge.

"I have to find Zoey and tell her about this. Fast" As Courtney quickly ran to find Zoey before Heather got to her, the camera then shifted to the dock where Katie was sitting on the edge alone and feeling depressed.

"I hope you were here with me, Sadie" As Katie said with sad tone and watched the sea, Kitty approached her from behind and sat by her.

"What's wrong, Katie? Is there something wrong?" Kitty asked worriedly as Katie explained her sadness and her predicament

"Me and Sadie have been BFF for a very long time and hanged out a lot since kindergarten. When we heard that there was an audition to be in this show, I thought both me and Sadie would surely be qualified" As Katie explained and curled in fetal position, tears began to form on her eyes and started to flow down her cheeks..

"But at last, only I was qualified enough to join the show because I'm a dickgirl and Sadie is now. I wish Sadie was a dickgirl so that we could have fun here together" Katie then burst into tears as she faced down onto her knees and cried softly. Kitty empathically watched her crying before laying her hand onto Katie's shoulder and trying to comfort her.

"Listen Katie, if even Sadie isn't here with you, she is still there rooting for you. And plus, I can be your Sadie and encourage you throughout the competition" As Kitty comforted her, Katie looked back at her with tear running down her cheeks.

"You really mean it?" Kate asked for reassurance as Kitty gently wiped the tears off her face with her handkerchief.

"Of course, I mean it. Plus, when we are done with the show, we could hang out with Sadie and we will be BFFL" Kitty promised as she slowly helped Katie stood up on her feet.

"What BFFL stands for?" Katie asked regarding the acronym that Kitty mention in her statement.

"Best. Friend. For. Life" Kitty revealed the meaning of the acronym and then hugged Katie sympathetically for quite some times, before they broke apart with Katie began to feel happier than before from Kitty's heartwarming support.

"Now what we should do as newly founded best friends?" Kitty then asked what they would do next as Katie instantly came up with an idea.

"Oh I know! How about sending Sadie a video of you and me twerking to tease her?" Katie suggested as Kitty's face lit up with excitement.

"OH MY GOD! I was thinking about it too" As Kitty replied back in enthusiasm and surprise, both Kitty and Katie all squealed in delight and excitement, but momentarily Katie started to question about their action.

"Wait! Shouldn't Chris said about not pleasuring ourselves?"

"True, but twerking our butt off is not pleasuring ourselves, but rather pleasuring others" As Kitty pointed out, Katie was amazed by her cleverness and commented on it.

"Ohhh! You are so smart, Kitty!"

"Oh, yes I am. Let's do it right now!"

"Totally!" As Katie replied, both immediately and quickly run to their cabin to do their twerking in excitement. Meanwhile underneath the dock, three Loser Fuck Toys are currently laying on the beach sunbathing and enjoying the day in their own bikini.

"I'm glad that I'm not in the competition anymore just so that I can fuck someone" Amy said while holding a tanning mirror.

"Agree" Carrie and Mary agreed with her as Carrie laying on her stomach with her bikini top undone and Mary laying leisure under the shade. The camera then shifted back to the contestants, this time focused on the duo Alex and Gwen, who was walking through the woods. While walking through the woods, Gwen was constantly feeling unease throughout the journey because of her sensitive bare crotch.

"Are you sure where you are leading us?" Gwen uneasily asked as a breeze unexpectedly flow underneath her skirt, causing her skirt to be lifted up revealing her flaccid cock and plump ass. Gwen yelped and immediately covered her crotch out of shyness as Alex turned around after hearing her yelp.

"Don't worry, we are almost there" Alex reassured Gwen as they continued on trekking through the dense woods until they stopped at conspicuously placed branches.

"By the way, you didn't tell who we are meeting with in the first place" Gwen asked while still felt uneasy as Alex grabbed onto one of the branches.

"Well, you will find out who is it right now" As Alex replied, she immediately pulled away the branch and revealed to Gwen that Dawn, who was mediating, was the person they were looking for.

"Oh my!" Gwen exclaimed and blushed after closely noticing that Dawn was mediating in nude and with her fully hard cock, causing her cock to harden and poke out of her skirt.

"Oh hi there, my fellow friends. What brings you here?" Dawn, after noticing the sound of the branches moving, decided to know who was making it and welcomed after realizing it was her teammates as Alex went closer and dragging Gwen along with her.

"Hi Dawn. I was wondering if you could show us how to mediate" Alex asked Dawn and winked at Gwen as Gwen finally understood why Alex brought the two here.

* * *

-Confessional-

"Dawn is the only one I know so far just meditating around the places and never once jerk off and fuck somebody. And so I thought maybe she could help with us with resisting the urge, you know" Alex explained why she sought after Dawn for helping them resisting the temptation.

-End confessional-

* * *

"Oh, I would love you to teach all about mediating. But first, you guys need to embrace Mother Nature, herself" Dawn accepted their offer but only on one condition as Gwen curiously asked.

"And how would we do that?"

"By being naked, of course" As Dawn replied with enthusiasm, Gwen just sighed and lowered her head down regretting asking that question.

"What's the matter? Afraid of being naked?" Alex teased her and slightly elbowed her as Gwen crossed her arms and childishly denied it with a pouty face.

"No, I'm not" Alex slightly chuckled at her childish expression as she began to take off her white hooded jacket revealing a black sport bra underneath.

"Then strip down already" As Alex teasingly ordered her, Gwen firstly stripped down her skirt showing off her hard cock and plump ass. While they were stripping, the camera then focused back to Courtney, who was on constant lookout for both Heather to hide from and Zoey to look for.

"Where could Zoey be?" As Courtney scoping around the cabin area, she suddenly bumped into someone causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. Before she could yell at them, she recognized that it was Zoey she bumped into.

"Oh I'm very sorry. Are you okay, Courtney?" Zoey apologized as she helped Courtney got back up on her feet.

"I'm fine, Zoey. Anyway, I need to talk to you about-" Courtney was about to ask but got cut off by Zoey.

"Heather, isn't it? I would like to, but we need to find somewhere private for us to talk, and I know such a place to hide" Zoey then dragged Courtney along with her and dragged her along to an unknown location.

"Where are you dragging me, Zoey?" Courtney asked while trying to keep with Zoey as she continued to drag her through the dense woods.

"Don't worry we are almost there" Zoey reassured Courtney as they finally arrived at their hiding place, which revealed to be a boathouse on the boundaries of the island. Once they arrived, Zoey opened the door and let herself and Courtney inside and once they were inside, she closed the door and locked it so no one could enter.

"She wouldn't be looking for us here now. Now let's get straight to business" Zoey said as she and Courtney went to have a seat on the wooden crates while being surrounded by the eerie present of sharp objects and foreboding atmosphere of the boathouse.

"Well... First off, how did you know I was gonna ask you about Heather?" Courtney asked Zoey on how she would know what her question was about.

"Simple, I overheard you and Heather argued over the cum left on your lips and so I thought she must have figured out our secret affair" After Zoey clearly explained, the boathouse suddenly became silent as only the sound of breezing wind and water droplet could only hear. This continued for few minutes until Zoey spoke about their previous 'interaction'.

"Listen Courtney, what happened during that challenge and last night was just our hormone and pleasure sense that acted out and forced us to fuck that's all. You don't need to make a big fuss about it" After hearing what Zoey said, Courtney then told Zoey what she intended to talk to her about.

"Well I know about that, but I came here to talk about Heather. She is already onto me and will go out of her way to see me eliminated and punished"

"Well don't worry about it. We will think of something, but first..." Zoey abruptly stopped talking as both looked down to see that both of their cock had been erected so hard that they almost poked through their khaki pants.

"Oh my! I never notice how hard our cock become!" Courtney was lustfully surprised at her hard dick as Zoey bit her lips seductively and stood up to pull down her pants letting her cock free of constraint.

"Then let's relieve them, shall we?" As Zoey seductively said, Courtney also immediately took off her pants and seductively drew Zoey in with her finger gesture. Zoey followed Courtney's signal as she approached her and began grinding her cock against Courtney's, causing both of them to moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes! Yes, Zoey! Grind your big white cock against mine, Zoey!" While Courtney and Zoey were busy grinding their cock, they were being secretly eavesdropped by our favorite host, Chris McLean as he began the intermission of the show but with whispering voice.

"Looks like they are having fun, eh? Join us after the break to see which girls give in the urge to have sex and which girls resist. Find out more on Total. Drama. Futa. Island!"

-After Commercial Break-

As Zoey and Courtney continued grinding their cocks together, they were unknowingly being recorded by a secret hidden camera inside of the boathouse. From that hidden camera, we are later transported to a room filled with monitors similar to Chris's room but filled with staff workers instead as they watched the monitor and tallied up the score.

"Looks like we have two dickgirls pleasuring themselves here" A hipster-looking worker watched the camera feed of Courtney and Zoey's intercourse and wrote down on the paper sheets, which contained the names of contestants, as "-1" beside Courtney's and Zoey's name.

"We have another one here" A blond pigtailed woman spoke out loud as she watched the camera feed of Ella masturbating in the woods area and marked down as "-1" beside Ella's name.

"Another one here too" A bald middle-aged man watched intensively another contestant masturbating, this time is Scarlett jerking her cock with a vibrator in her asshole, with a rather enthusiastic tone as he soon lowered his hand toward his crotch, but eventually stopped by his co-worker.

"Hey! Remember what Chris said" His co-worker, a woman with large brunette wavy hair, scolded him as she was watching one of the camera feed.

"I know! I know! No touching myself" As he repeated what the host said to him, he took note on his paper sheet disgruntledly. At that moment, the door suddenly burst open and came the host himself, Chris McLean as he entered the room and enthusiastically greeted the staffs.

"How are my gullible people feeling today?" The staffs all looked at him blankly and silently with only the sound of someone coughing only be heard, and after that they went back to work.

"That's the spirit! So how are the girls doing?" Chris asked and approached the hipster worker as he watched the camera feed of Courtney and Zoey's intercourse.

"Well, they are resisting all right, but few eventually gave up and started to pleasure themselves" As he replied, Chris leaned in closely to the hipster uncomfortably as he began sweating bullets.

"By 'few', you mean how many exactly?" Chris asked seriously as the hipster sweated more and more from the intense face-to-face with the serious host.

"Uhm... Four?" The hipster blurted out a random number as Chris moved away from his face and said.

"Well then... Keep up the good work" As Chris left the room, the workers were all confused and perplex by his words and actions but soon they returned to their task. The camera then shifted to the cabin area and focused on the Futalicious Babes' cabin, where two newly founded best friends are currently having fun and sound of the music came from.

"Twerk that ass of yours, Katie!" Kitty cheered her while holding her phone recording as Katie, while being bottomless, twerked her ass seductively and exciting. Despite having a slender frame, she is packed with a curvy and plump bottom that would made up for her appealing factor. As Katie twerked her ass to at the rhythm of the music, her butt cheeks jiggled and her dick and balls flopped around sensually and hypnotically that would make everyone's dick rock hard. As the song came to a close, Katie shook her buttocks a few more times before clapping her butt cheeks together. And as the song ended, Katie crawled onto the bed and cutely showing off her butt and her flaccid cock to Kitty.

"Great show there, Katie! Great show!" Kitty applauded and praised her performance as Katie got off the bed and went to sit on the bed that Kitty was sitting on.

"Now it's your turn to twerk, Kitty" As Kitty handed the phone over to Katie and pulled down her skirt revealing her flaccid cock, Katie turned the music on and Kitty started her performance by swaying her hips back and forth in rhythm of the song. When the song reached the high point, Kitty began twerking her ass sensually just like Katie before but with more energy and skill into it.

"Wow, Kitty! I didn't know you were this good at twerking" Katie amazed by Kitty's twerking skill as Kitty turned her head and looked at her seductively while twerking.

"I can teach you more if you want to" Kitty flirtatiously said and went back to twerking as Katie got flustered by her word. As they continued to have fun, Kitty's sister Emma was watching them from the window without them noticing her.

"Why Kitty has to be so hot to jerk at?!" Emma lustfully said as she jerked her meaty cock and played with her boobs while watching her sister Kitty twerking her ass off.

* * *

-Confessional-

"I know it's wrong to jerk off your dick in front of your sibling, but Kitty is the one to blame for all of this because she is the one cause us to fuck each other on daily basis, days and nights throughout the weeks. And who to say that it was wrong to jerk off to your sibling?" Emma ranted on how it was 'not wrong' to jerk off to sibling and explained how Kitty was the one to be blamed.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

The camera then shifted to the forest where Alex, Dawn and Gwen are currently meditating in nude with their fully hard cock. While Dawn and Alex had easier time meditating, Gwen was struggling and trying to meditate but eventually failed as the other two tried to help her meditate.

"Find your inner peace, Gwen" Dawn calmly advised Gwen as she tried to meditate again by finding her inner peace but failed again and sighed in defeat.

"I tried it already but because of this stupid hard-on that I had, I can't find my inner peace" Gwen felt frustrated because of the lustful feelings she had as Dawn and Alex tried to find ways to help her until Alex came up with an idea.

"Just think about what your inner desire is and immerse it, Gwen. That's how I can easily stay calm" Alex advised her as Gwen thought about it before trying it out to meditate again.

"Okay, just think about your inner most desire, Gwen. Your inner desire. Your inner desire..." As Dawn and Alex observed her, Gwen, though had some difficulty, was able to find her inner desire and meditate as long last. Dawn and Alex all sighed in relief as Gwen stopped to reassure the two of her success.

"I'm ready to meditate now" Gwen feeling ready and confident as all three got into their position.

"Then let us all embrace the love Mother Nature gives to us" As Dawn said the last her words, all three meditated and dwelled deep into their inner peace and desire, undisturbed by their surroundings. The camera then focused on Taylor, Dakota and Lindsay, who were getting tired of walking through the forest without finding either Ella or Sammy as Taylor later sighed in frustration.

"Where are those two? Aren't they supposed to be easier to find?" Taylor ranted and sat down on stump to relax as Dakota also stopped to rest after a long walking.

"C'mon, don't give up yet. I'm sure they are here somewhere" Dakota said through her heavy breathing as she leaned against a tree to rest as Lindsay walked up to her and asked about where Heather is.

"Does anyone know where Helen went to?"

"Didn't she tell you that she was looking for Courtney? And her name is Heather, not Helen. Try to remember people's name correctly" Taylor reminded and corrected Lindsay as Lindsay finally remembered what Heather told her to do.

"Oh I remember now. Silly me! Anyway, I gotta go take a leak now" Lindsay said to them as she went far away from them and tried to find a tree that she could pee in private. She eventually found one as she lifted her skirt slightly and relieved herself.

"So this is how boys feel when they urinate" While Lindsay was enjoying the odd sensation of taking a leak, a mysterious person was slowly approaching her from behind. The camera then cut back to Dakota and Taylor resting and waiting for Lindsay to return from her pee break.

"What's taking her so long? It should be a short pee break..." Taylor ranted again as Dakota felt annoyed by her constant ranting.

"Couldn't you stop ranting for just a minute?" Dakota annoyingly asked Taylor as she was about to argue back, but Lindsay eventually returned and brought with her a mysterious person.

"Sorry I'm late, but look what I found girls" As Lindsay showed them the mysterious she brought, their eyes all lit up with lustful intention once they knew that Ella was the person Lindsay brought back.

"So Ella, why do you come here then?" Taylor seductively said as she got off the stump and walked very close to Ella.

"Oh just have some fun with you guys like Lindsay said here" Ella excitedly told them as Dakota got off and approached Ella from behind. As Dakota got close to her, she immediately lifted up Ella's blouse revealing her flaccid cock to Lindsay and Taylor.

"Oh my!" Ella caught by surprise by Dakota as she leaned in and whispered to Ella seductively.

"Shall we begin the fun then?" As Dakota grabbed Ella's penis and slowly jerked it making her moan in the progress, Taylor and Lindsay followed her cues and whipped out their penis and started to jerk off theirs too. The camera then quickly cut to the outhouse where Courtney and Zoey were having fun inside.

"Fuck my ass, Zoey! Fuck my ass deep and hard!" Courtney lustfully demanded and rode Zoey's cock as Zoey fucked her harder and deeper and groped both of her big breasts.

"It feels so good to have an intercourse with you Courtney, ever since you kissed me and fucked me without hesitation in the previous challenge" As Zoey explained, Courtney turned her head and leaned in closer so that her face is close to Zoey's face.

"Like you said earlier, it's just our hormone and our pleasure sense act out. That's all" Courtney then planted her lips onto Zoey's and kissed as Zoey returned with a more passionate kiss, as the two engaged in a make-out session while also engaging in an intercourse. The camera then cut to a part of the forest, where an intercourse also took place.

"How does it feel to fuck someone larger than you are, Sammy?" Heather asked and jerked off her 9.5-inch cock to the sight of Jasmine, with 13-inch cock, laying on her back as she being penetrated by Sammy, with 6.5-inch cock.

"It feels good to fuck me and suck me at the same time, right Sammy?" Jasmine flirtatiously asked as Sammy couldn't reply back because she was busy sucking Jasmine's massive shaft while also fucking her at the same time. As Sammy sloppily sucked Jasmine's huge cock, Sammy momentarily stopped to take a breather with her saliva soaked the tip of Jasmine's cock.

"Oh I enjoy it very much, Jasmine" Sammy replied and went back to sucking Jasmine's cock as Jasmine enjoyed the sensation Sammy giving to her and so did Heather. The camera then returned to the original part of the forest where Lindsay, Taylor, Dakota and Ella are as the three already fucking Ella.

"Suck my big fat meaty cock, Princess" Taylor demanded as Ella alternated between sucking her cock and Dakota's all while being fucked by Lindsay.

"Your butthole sure is tight, Ella. Would you mind if I go deeper?" Lindsay politely asked as Ella tried to speak but came out muttering while she sucked Dakota's cock. Then suddenly, Lindsay plunged her dick deeper into Ella's rectum and thrust her even harder as Ella moaned and screamed, though muttered, through her sucking. The intercourse continued for a few minutes until the camera cut to another part of the woods where Alex, Dawn and Gwen peacefully meditating together under the ray of the sunlight above.

"Let Mother Nature embrace us with her majesty" Dawn spoke up as the three let out the breath of refreshment and continued to meditate for more few minutes until a loud noise came on that woke them up from their meditation.

"Attention to all campers! Please gather up at the cabin area for the final result of the challenge! This is Chris McLean signing out!" Chris announced as the three all stopped meditating and realizing the challenge was over.

"Well, it looks like the challenge is over then. Thanks for helping us out, Dawn" Alex graciously thanks Dawn as the three got back up while carrying their clothes with them as Dawn welcome their gratitude.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me. You should thank Mother Nature for helping you"

"Anyway, let's get dressed up and see if we win the challenge" As the three all got dressed and regrouped with their at the cabin area, Chris was standing on top of a circular podium where the campers gathered around him.

"After long hours of forgo masturbation, fucking, intercourse, and careful monitoring, we finally have the result" As Chris held out the paper containing the name of the winner as the impatient Taylor hurried Chris.

"Then what are you waiting for? Tell us then" As Chris scowled at Taylor, he began to announce the winner with a little bit of dramatic suspense.

"Without further ado, the winning team of this challenge that will be saved from the elimination ceremony is... Drum roll please!" As the intern began banging the drum in suspense and both teams looked anticipated for the result, Chris finally announced the winner.

"The Transsexual Ladies!" As the Transsexual Ladies all cheered on in triumph, the Futalicious Babes all sighed and looked in disappointment towards their loss.

"Well we can't be all winner though" Alex said trying to encourage the team as Sierra suddenly appeared in front of her team tired and exhausted.

"So... did we... win?" Sierra said through her heavy breathing as her team all looked at her with confusion, but with suspicion from Alex.

"No, we lost Sierra. And by the way, where were you and why you looked so tired?" Alex asked regarding Sierra's state as she began to sweat bullets and stutter along the way.

"W-Well... You see... I-I was..."

"Well I can ask those two questions of yours" Chris intervened and snapped his fingers as an intern came in with a TV monitor and immediately turned it on showing the camera feed of the beach area where an intercourse of Sierra fucking Carrie, Amy and Mary took place.

"Ram your big fat cock into me, Sierra" Carrie demanded as Sierra thrust her cock deeper and deeper into her rectum causing her moan ever so lustful. While Sierra fucking Carrie's ass, Amy and Mary all knelt bedside her and clutched onto her shoulders as both got pleasured by the sensation if the vibrators stuck inside their butthole.

"Please fuck me with you big chocolate cock next, please Sierra?"

"No Sierra, you should fuck me next!" As Mary and Amy lustfully demanded Sierra to fuck them while enjoying the vibrators, Sierre smiled seductively while fucking Carrie harder and harder.

"Oh don't worry about it. I will eventually fuck you two AFTER I'm done with Carrie" Sierra seductively said to the two as she continued fucking Carrie harder and harder. The scene then changed to Sierra fucking Amy missionary with Carrie sucking her cock and Mary giving her the blowjob. The scene then changed again to Mary riding Sierra's dick as Mary and Carrie all sucked on her cock. As the TV monitor showing the camera feed of the beach area, the Futalicious Babes all watched with disappointment and bewilderment with Sierra feeling anxious and cornered, while the Transsexual Ladies all enjoyed the look of defeat of their opposing team.

"And that folk, it's how Futalicious Babes lost the challenge as Sierra alone taking negative nine points for the team" As Chris turned off the camera feed, he then proclaimed Sierra as the cause to Futalicious Babes' loss today. The Futalicious Babes all scowled at her as Sierra could only do but looked and smiled at her teammate with regret.

"Well then I will see you guys later tonight at the campfire ceremony. Ciao!" Chris then left to elsewhere as Alex pinched Sierra's ear hard and dragged her back to the cabin while uttering to her.

"I will punish you later tonight, Sierra" While Alex was dragging Sierra back to the cabin, Courtney was about to enter the cabin but was later snatched away to the back of the cabin by none other than Heather herself.

"Where have you been all this time, Miss CIT?" Heather angrily questioned Courtney as she just crossed her arms and acted childishly like before.

"Went somewhere to jerk off, of course" Courtney answered Heather's question as she then glared at her with intense anger.

"Don't lie to me! I know you were having sex with someone from the other team" Heather argued back trying to get information from her but Courtney, being a CIT, remained calm and asked Heather a question.

"Well, do you know who is it?" Courtney inquired about the 'supposed' person Heather was trying to find as she began to fluster by her answered.

* * *

-Confessional-

"If she thinks that I'm dumb enough to not realize that she was having sex with someone from the opposite team, she has another thing going for her. I will expose that CIT bitch of her secrets and lies" Heather ranted with anger and determine to expose Courtney of her lies.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Listen here, if I ever catch you having sex with someone from opposing team, I will be fucking you much more brutal than before. Capisce?" Heather reminded Courtney as she just calmly nodded her head. Heather glared at Courtney one more time before going to the cabin as Courtney let out a relief sigh.

"That was a close one. Well I better get cleaned from all the sweat of that intercourse" Courtney then went to the cabin to fetch her clothes and went showering before the tonight ceremony.

-At the Campfire Ceremony-

It was the night of the campfire ceremony where the Futalicious Babes faced elimination and the Transsexual Ladies watched from the gallery in amusement.

"Well then... All of you pretty know the drill by now, so I wouldn't go over it again. So let's end this already" As Chris ended his statement, an intern came it with the plate of marshmallow and handed over to him.

"The first one goes to... Alex" As Chris handed the marshmallow over to Alex with her gratuitously accepted it, Chris handed the marshmallow to the rest of Futalicious Babes until Sierra and Ella were the only ones left.

"Only one marshmallow remains for two of you. Who would receive this final marshmallow? Ella, who was tricked into having a foursome? Or Sierra, whose sexual hunger earned the team negative nine points? The last marshmallow goes to..." As Chris tried to build suspense, Taylor impatiently hurried Chris to hand out the final marshmallow.

"Oh would you hurry up and hand it over already!" Chris scowled at her once again before handing out the final marshmallow.

"Ella!" Ella gratuitously accepted the marshmallow Chris threw at her as Sierra looked disappointed for her elimination.

"You know Sierra, if you had kept your sex drive on check in, you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place or something like that. Anyway, I will you girls later tomorrow" As Chris bid them goodbye and went to his estate, the girls all went back to their cabin. But before they all went to sleep, they decided to release all the stress from the challenge by having some fucking with their fellow teammates.

-The Cabin Area-

"Enjoy your punishment, Sierra?" Alex seductively asked Sierra, with her white tank top being slightly up revealing her big tits, while fucking her harder and deeper in missionary position as Sierra got all flustered by the sensation with her mouth being gagged with a ball gag and her hands cuffed behind her.

"Mmhmm..." Sierra tried to speak but came out mutter because of the ball gag in her mouth.

"I figure that much" Alex said as she began to stroke Sierra's cock making her much more horny than before. Next to them are Dawn and Gwen with Dawn sucking on Gwen's cock and stroking her own cock as well.

"Your cock tastes delicious, Gwen. Just like what Mother Nature's cock taste like" Dawn stopped sucking to give comment on Gwen's cock as she raised her eyebrow over the said comment.

"Mother Nature has... a cock?" Gwen curiously asked.

"She can be anything you imagine her to be like. After all, she is the embodiment of the nature itself" Dawn explained before went back to sucking as Gwen moaned out by the sensation. Alex, Sierra, Gwen and Dawn weren't the only ones who were having fun as their teammates also had their own fun as well.

"Your ass is sure tight, Katie" Kitty commented while fucking Katie in doggystyle and spanking her ass as Katie sucked onto Bridgette's cock, which she was sitting on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed and enjoying the sensation. Opposite to them are Ella and Sammy who were getting on their own fun as they enjoyed being anally fucked by a pink translucent double dildo and moaned lustfully. Just outside of their cabin, Zoey and Ellody having pleasure in fucking Carrie's and Mary's butt respectively as they hung onto the wooden railing.

"Ram that big cock of yours into me, Zoey"

"Fuck me harder, Ellody" The two demanded as Zoey and Ellody obliged to their request by fucking them harder and deeper. The Futalicious Babes aren't the only one had their own fun as the Transsexual Ladies too had their own fun.

"Do you enjoy my reward, Lindsay?" Heather asked while fucking Lindsay deep with big her 9.5-inch dick as Lindsay enjoyed the penetration as seen with her lustful expression.

"Suck my anaconda and enjoy very length of it" Jasmine seductively said as she enjoyed the sucking sensation from Scarlett while being fucked by Sky. While on top of them, Crimson currently fucking Amy while lying down on the bed as Amy moaned and groaned from the hard fucking Crimson giving to her.

"Give in to His temptation and become part of his harem" Crimson whispered to Amy as she continued fucking her harder and deeper. Next to their bunk bed on bottom bed, Dakota and Taylor having fun pounding Courtney and Emma and spanking their juicy bubble butts.

"I could spank these bitches' ass all nights, right Dakota?" Taylor said as she spanked Emma's buttcheeks causing her to moan all the while Dakota was staring at Taylor's big juicy thick ass and licked her lips with sexual intention.

"Oh yes, you are Taylor" Dakota replied with more sexual tone before going back to fucking Courtney and slapped her big ass. As the girls were having fun fucking each other, they were unknowingly being watched by Chris in his private bedroom, along with an unknown white-hair woman from before.

"Watching all these girls fucking each other really make me want to fuck some girls. Can you fetch some of your girls, maybe from the production crew, Chris honey?" The white-haired woman, in white lingerie with garter bell and white stockings, demanded as she stroked Chris's big fat cock and also stroked her fat meaty 10-inch cock?!

"Relax Barbara! You will have some soon enough. But first... What will the girls face next in the upcoming challenge? Would it be a horrible like one here? Or something much nicer to them? Stay tuned for next episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. FUTA. ISLAND!" As Chris signed out, he then moaned out as the white-haired began to suck his dick sloppily off-screen before the screen slowly went dark.


	6. The Monster Endurance

**Sorry for a very long upload, i was busy with school and work lately but dont be afraid i will try to finish a chapter as fast as i can while also getting distracted on doing one-shot futa fic. But dont worry i will try my best. And do keep in mind that there will be some clumsy writing. Anyway, do enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Futa Island! The girls were exposed to the most painful challenge they had ever faced: resist the urge to fuck. Some managed to hold off the fucking, while others fell to the temptation resulting to some intense and sensual fucking. In the end, the Transsexual Ladies was ultimately the winner and the Futalicious Babes was the loser, thanked to Sierra being the sore factor to their loss. And the result was her getting fucked hard by Alex as her punishment..." As Chris McLean recapped the previous episode, he was relaxing into the Jacuzzi along with some hot woman beside him, with different race, bust size and physique, and holding a martini before commenting on the last part of his recap.

"And she should be stayed as Alex's personal fuck toy. What challenge they will face? Would it be a brutal one like last time? Or an easy going one for a chance? Stay tune now for another thrilling episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. FUTA. ISLAND!" As Chris finished giving the outro, the ladies began swarming him and with lustful squeal and giggle with Chris giving his "ladies man" expression as if he was about to fuck them all.

-At the Futalicious Babes' Cabin-

It was an early morning at the cabin area, all the girls are all awake quite early and all have their own things to do in their free time. On the cabin balcony, Gwen was doodling on her notebook as usual with Kitty and Katie sat next to her by the stairs.

"What color would you like to paint your nails, Katie?" Kitty asked while showing Katie her collection of nail polishes as Katie awed at the nail polishes that Kitty had collected so far, on the cabin balcony.

"So many to choose from... How about the Unicorn Rainbow?" Katie picked one nail polish from the collection as Kitty's eyes lit up with amazement.

"I was thinking about picking that one too. It's my favorite nail polish ever"

"Mine too" As Kitty and Katie squealed loudly over having the same favorite nail polish, Gwen got annoyed by their squeal and plugged her ears trying to doodle in peace. While on the Transsexual Ladies' cabin, Lindsay was doing manicure on Heather's nail as Heather was watching over Courtney intensely, who was reading a book leisurely.

"That lying not good CIT bitch...' Heather muttered as Lindsay kept on painting her nails until she noticed what Heather's staring at.

"You know Heather, you should forget about the whole Courtney thing and start relaxing-" Lindsay tried to make Heather feel better, but instead received a slap from Heather, not by hand but by a rolled-up newspaper.

"You think I can relax by forgetting what that bitch did? She backstabbed me behind the back by fucking someone from the opposing team! You think I could relax from that-" Heather angrily yelled at Lindsay for trying to make her forget about Courtney and before she burst into a rage, the sudden announcement came and stopped her at just right time.

"Attention campers! Please gather at the front of the main lodge for your next challenge. Thank you and sign off" After hearing the announcement, Heather suddenly thought something before grinning wickedly as Lindsay looked at her with worry.

"Uhh... What are you thinking there, Heather?" Lindsay anxiously asked as Heather just shrugged it off and walked past her straight to the doorway.

"Oh nothing at all. I just thought of something funny, that's all" Heather answered Lindsay's question ominously before exiting the cabin leaving Lindsay confused, but quickly shrugged it all off and followed her. Once all the contestants arrived, they saw before their eyes was a very cliché and exaggerated arches around the doorway and the bottom stairs to the main lodge like one found in wedding event or Valentine event. And from behind one of arches, Chris came out with his usual grin along with Chef Hatchet.

"So girls, what do you do think about the decoration? Pretty much romantic, eh?" Chris asked the girls about the absurd decoration.

* * *

-Confessional-

"As the president of Arts and Crafts club, you would say these decorations are nothing more but terrible and ugly" Courtney voiced her opinion about the decoration and criticized harshly about it.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"What's with all of these decoration, are we having a challenge or is this someone's wedding we are trespassing?" Heather asked regarding the horrible decoration and misunderstood its purpose which made Chris kinda grouchy towards her opinion.

"Didn't you hear the announcement? This is, of course, a challenge" Chris replied while holding his composure.

"What kind of challenge then?" Sky asked nonchalantly.

"Oh you will know shortly. But first, I need to tell one thing about Chef Hatchet that you didn't notice before" As Chris said, most of the girls got confused by what he said regarding about Chef.

* * *

-Confessional-

"Things that we didn't notice before? Besides his awful cooking and that scary attitude of his? What else do we need to know about him then?" Gwen ranted on about what she, or in this case the girls, thought they knew much about Chef despite being on the island for couple of days.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"You see here, unlike many black men that stared in many porn films, Chef here has something that you might think twice of him" Chris said as the girls felt confused and curious about what he said regarding Chef.

"So Chef, care to show them?" Chris asked Chef and winked as Chef began to giggle ominously before pulling down his pant revealing his monstrous 20-inch cock that sprang out of his khaki pant. The girls all gasped in shock and expressed fear toward Chef's monster of a cock.

* * *

-Confessional-

"I heard men possess 10-inch cock or larger, but I have never heard someone has a 20-inch cock?!" Zoey reacted with shock after seeing Chef's monster cock.

"No way would I let that thing get into my ass! I would break the moment it enters me!" Taylor acted with fear that her ass and body would be broken by Chef's cock.

"Now I feel more afraid than ever. Please help me endure this ordeal, my Lord" Crimson, albeit showing no emotion, worried about her well-being and pleaded her 'Lord' to come and help her.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"And with that, the today's challenge: All you guys need to do is having sex with Chef as much as possible. The winner here is the last one standing to have sex with Chef" Chris later announced the today's challenge revolved around Chef, much to the girls' fear and anxiety.

"But you can't possibly have all of us to do that" Dakota panicked after hearing the announcement.

"Of course I won't, as much as I like to. So we decide to have five of you from each team to do it and I know just a way to do it" Chris reassured the girls as some of the girls sighed in relief and some felt skeptical about what happened next.

"What would that be then?" Jasmine asked expecting something bad would happen.

"I glad you ask, but let's get inside first" Chris ominously said as he led the girls into the main lodge. Once inside, the room was decorated to specifically look like a lover room, but in the end it looked like something came out of a generic romcom movies or tv shows. Right in front of the girls and beside Chris was the table containing egg-shaped butt plugs.

"You got to be kidding me" Gwen exclaimed after seeing rows of butt plugs on the table.

"The selection is simple: All of your girls would be putting these latest state-in-the-art butt plug into your butt. And once I press this button on this remote here, or should I say 'dial' here, you girls would cum instantly from the vibrations. The first ten to cum will be selected as Chef's personal fuck toys. Now, any question?" Chris asked as many girls remained silent, except for Lindsay who always clueless about what happened around her.

"Good! Now we will start once you girls insert these butt plugs into your butt" The girls then stood up to the table and each picked their own butt plug.

"This little thing supposed to make us cum that fast?! I highly doubt that" Gwen mocked the butt plugs and thought what Chris said was bunch of nonsense.

"Don't be a sour puss! At least try out before comment on that little thing" Bridgette encouraged Gwen to think positive as she pull down her shorts and her underwear as well.

"Trust me when I say that that little thing can make Japanese women screamed in delight" Kitty gave out a peculiar statement as she inserted the butt plug into her butthole while still wearing the skirt. Gwen thought for long time until she finally put it inside her butthole by pulling aside her panties as the egg-shaped butt plug went in nicely inside.

"Now that you girls have your butt plugs in. Let test this baby out then, shall we?" Chris excitingly said as he held the remote and dialed it to the "Intermediate" option and ominously waited, along with the girls also waiting for the vibration to kick in.

"Well, this is a waste of-" Before Gwen could speak out of boredom, the vibration suddenly kicked in making the girls all feel the sudden rush of horniness and lustfulness inside their body as they began to scream out of lust.

"How the fuck... this thing... can... make me... so horny?!" Heather spoke with shaky voice as she was barely hanging onto the wall as her cock got harder and harder, until it popped out her short all on its own due to the intense vibration. As the vibration got more and more intense, more girls began to succumb to its sensation and started jerking their cock to ease their overloaded desire.

"Jerk with me... Ella" Sammy lustfully said while jerking both her cock and Ella's with her one hand as Ella herself felt extremely horny.

"Please, stop Sammy... You going to make me cum..." Ella tried to stop Sammy but couldn't because of the immense lust she was feeling and so did Sammy as she kept on jerking off their cock together. While others resolved to jerk their cock to ease their desire, only Bridgette and Dawn went full sucking each other on the heart-shaped bed as they moaned in between their sucking, all the while Ellody and Sky was jerking their dick to the scene. After couple of minutes had passed, Chris quickly grew impatient after seeing that none of the girls had cum yet.

"This go nowhere fast. Maybe I should dial it up little bit and-" As Chris was about to dial the setting, someone's scream interrupted him as he looked over to see that Sammy and Ella eventually came with their juice all landed onto Ella's pink blouse. After seeing them came, Chris then put down the control and continued watching with satisfaction.

"Well, I spoke too soon... Fortunately" Afterwards, more girls were close in getting climax starting with Courtney who jerking her cock furiously in response to the butt plug was nearing a climax seen on her lustful expression.

"I'm about to... about to... CUM!" Upon hitting the climax, she shot her massive load onto wall and collapsed afterwards due to the intense vibration. At the same time, Crimsons was also nearing her climax while deep-throating Scarlett to satisfy her urge, who was also jerking her cock off. Eventually, Crimson groaned and released her load onto Scarlett's mouth as she also came with her juice on the floor. Bridgette and Dawn also hit their climax as they came into each other's mouth and savored their load while Ellody and Sky also came shooting their load.

"Looks like we have five Futalicious Babes ready to go, and we need one more from Transsexual Ladies to finish-" Before Chris could finish his sentence, another girl screamed out as he looked over to see that Emma was one who screamed and came shooting her load onto Kitty's face.

"Looks like we have all the babes ready for the second part of the challenge. Now to turn this thing off..." Chris grabbed the remote and dialed it down to the "Off" setting, turning off the butt plugs as the girls all collapsed onto the floor panting heavily after experiencing a shocking vibration.

"Remind me to buy one of these after the show" Alex said in-between her breathing and thought about buying the butt plug either for herself or someone else.

"Well sort of ready. Which is a nice way for the intermission, isn't it? Tuned in for some intense sex with our favorite Chef and his lovely harem. Who will become Chef's favorite slut? And who will fall short on Chef's expectation? We will answer all after the break"

-After Commercial Break-

During the commercial break, all the girls got the rest they needed after the intense vibration including the ten girls selected for the second part of the challenge. After that, all the remaining girls moved to the kitchen while ten girls stayed behind in the main hall.

"Tell me why we are in kitchen again?" Heather asked.

"Just to watch your teammates compete in the challenge through the flat-screened TV that we installed so you guys can watch the challenge live" Chris explained while introducing the flat-screened TV mounted atop of the entrance doorway.

"And what will we do when we got bored of watching?" Gwen asked clearly showing her disinterest and boredom.

"Oh don't worry about being bored out of your mind, you girls gotta love it. Anyway, enjoy your time here while I go talk with the remaining girls" As Chris finished his conversation with the girls and went to the main hall, the girls quickly became bored and proceeded to do their own things to pass the time waiting for the challenge to start.

"I should have brought my notepad and my pencil so I could draw something to rid of my boredom" Gwen feeling unenthusiastic as she tapped her fingers onto the wooden table while holding her head high with her other hand.

"Just be patient, I'm pretty sure Chris just prepare things so we could all watch smoothly. Anyway, have some chips?" Zoey encouraged Gwen and offered her a potato chip while holding a bag of chips.

"Sure, why not then" Gwen took the chip from Bridgette and munched on it while waiting for the challenge to start.

"I will take a leak now if you don't mind Heather" Taylor asked Heather for permission and left the kitchen as Heather just busy filling her nails.

"I'm taking a leak too, just so you know" Dakota also asked for permission and left as well as Heather ignored her as well. Meanwhile at the main hall, Chris was addressing with the girls about their challenge.

"Congratulation for participating in this second part of the challenge. And I see that you girls already remove your clothes for the challenge" Chris grinned happily and licked his lips as he enjoyed the view of ten naked dick girls sitting on the edge of the bed before him.

"It's not like we cannot participate by choice" Courtney slightly complained about the challenge.

"Anyway, as I stated before whoever have sex with Chef is the winner of the challenge" Chris explained the rules of the challenge as Scarlett asked Chris about one part of the challenge

"So that means neither of us can bail out of this?"

"Of course you can choose to bail out whenever you want to by simply saying "uncle" repeatedly. And by saying it, you won't be able to compete the challenge and join in the fun ever again" Chris explained another rules to the challenge and placed a heavy emphasis on the latter part of his explanation.

* * *

-Confession-

"Well I'm glad that happens because I won't want to be split in half by that monster of a cock" Emma felt grateful about a rule of the challenge, for once.

-End of Confession-

* * *

"Looks like Chef will be here shortly, so I see you girls later after the challenge. Bye for now!" As Chris left the main hall and entered the kitchen area, the girls began to sweat and feel nervously waiting for the challenge to begin.

"It's just a regular big black cock, right?" Ella asked nervously while wearing only her pink garter belt along with pink stockings.

"Well, if you consider 20-inch a regular size for any black men's cock, then the answer is yes" Scarlett answered Ella's question rather sarcastically while only wearing her white stockings.

"And damn right, it is" A certain voice called out as the girls all looked to see that Chef had finally arrived with his muscular body, rock hard abs and muscles, and his monstrous cock.

"Hi there Mister Hatchet, how are you feeling today?" Sammy nervously said and waved at him as Chef approached the girls and stopped in front of Sammy with his monster cock pointed at her, causing her feel intimidated a little bit.

"Now stroke my cock, blondie" Chef demanded as Sammy took a quick look at his cock before grasping it with her two hands stroking his cock.

"Now suck it for me!" Chef demanded again as Sammy gulped down hard and slowly put the dick head into mouth. Once it was in, she slowly sucked it back and forth in rhythm before speeding it up as Chef let out a slight moan.

"Oh yes, keep on sucking my fat cock" Chef lustfully said and enjoyed the blowjob Sammy gave to him as she kept on sucking the head of his cock while also stroking it. As Sammy sucked on Chef's cock, other girls felt all flustered and jacked off their cock to the scene to satisfy their lust.

"I wish that was me sucking his big cock" Courtney thought to herself as she jerked off her meaty cock and played with her boobs while watching the scene. Seeing how the girls were lusting over his monster cock, Chef decided to be more generous to the girls.

"If you girls drool over my cock that much, then why not come and taste my cock?" Chef generously offered to the girls as their face lit up after hearing what Chef said.

"You really mean it?" Sky asked as Chef replied back.

"Of course, I am. Plus, there's plenty room for you girls to lick" As soon as Chef replied, the girls swarmed around Chef's massive cock and began licking and savoring every available inch of his cock as much as possible, right down to his balls as Sky and Ellody both each licking and sucking on them.

"Just keep on licking, girls. There's more where that comes from" As Chef enjoyed the pleasure, Sammy was just done sucking on his cock as she broke off and breathed a little bit.

"May I suck on your dick, Mister Hatchet?" Ella cutely asked Chef for permission as he just nodded while caressing Sky's and Ellody's head. Ella, feeling horny and excited, stroke his cock for a bit before sucking onto it while Sammy licking his shaft. As time went by, each girls took turns sucking Chef's monstrous cock and savoring the taste of his cock as Chef himself enjoyed the constant licking and sucking from the girls. It was Ellody's turn to give Chef his last and final blowjob as she furiously sucked onto his cock while jerking her own cock. She sucked on for next couple of minutes until Ellody, and the rest of the girls, broke off leaving a trail of saliva on Chef's cock as he breathed a sigh of satisfaction. But before Ellody could get a breather, Chef suddenly lifted her up and tossed her onto the bed, which got both her and the rest of the girls by surprise.

"Now we get to my favorite part" Chef said as he spread Ellody's plum butt cheeks all the way revealing her butthole and lined up his dick so that it closely touched her butthole.

"Just go easy on me, Mr. Hatchet? I don't think I can handle that much-" Before Ellody could fully finished her sentence, Chef immediately plunged his cock deep inside her asshole causing her to scream loudly in pain. As Chef plunged about half of his dick into her, he began to rock back and forth slowly for Ellody to get accustomed to while gripping onto the bed sheet and groaning. After a minute or two, Chef began to steadily increase his pace before speeding up wrecking Ellody's asshole in the process as she gripped tightly on the bed sheet and screamed louder and louder with every thrust she endured. As the girls felt pity for Ellody's current ordeal and afraid of Chef's massive cock, Chef suddenly stopped and pulled his cock out of Ellody's asshole causing her to yelp before laying down and breathing heavily.

"You're next, Princess!" Chef addressed to Ella and carried her by his arms, which caught her by surprise, as he dropped her onto the bed next to the exhausted Ellody.

"Spread those legs for me" Chef ordered so as Ella gulped down and anxiously held her legs up revealing her hard 6.5 inched cock and her butthole. Wasting no time, Chef immediately plunged his cock into her rectum causing her to scream loudly in pain and drilled her faster and harder than what he did to Ellody. As Chef furiously drilled her asshole, Ella bit her lips and tried to endure the painful thrusting from Chef's monster cock. Endured as Ella tried, she eventually reached her pain threshold and screamed loudly...

"Uncle! Uncle! UNCLE!" As Ella yelled loudly in pain, Chef immediately pulled out his dick out of Ella's butthole ending her time with Chef.

"Man, you are weak, girl! Go sit on that couch right there!" Chef angrily scolded Ella as she obediently walked over to the couch and rested on it while an intern came up with an ice pack to ease her aching pain. Chef, feeling dissatisfied, grabbed the nearest girl in his reach, in this case Emma and tossed her onto the bed.

"Hey! What's the matter with being gentle with-" Chef then immediately plunged his dick into her asshole silencing her as Emma screamed out loudly and gripped onto the bed sheet while enduring Chef's forceful drilling.

"Shut up girl! I try to get satisfied here, and you girls better do your goddamn job at it too. Understood?" Chef yelled at the girls out of irritation as they all felt worried and scared of sharing the same fate as Ella, except for Crimson of course. Meanwhile at the kitchen, the remaining girls were having some fun of their own as the girls fucked each other, sucked each other's cock, and many other stuffs with Chris joining the fun as he fucked Katie and fingered Kitty's butthole as both rested on the kitchen counter and moaned leisurely. On the other side, Lindsay is currently sucking and tit-fucking Heather's dick but rather enjoying the blowjob, Heather was currently thinking about something that bothered her. Noticed this, Lindsay broke off from sucking and worriedly asked her.

"What's matter, Heather? You don't like my sucking?"

"Of course, I do. It's just that I was wondering why those two took so long to finish their toilet break" As Heather said, Lindsay returned to sucking and tit-fucking Heather's dick. The camera then shifted to the communal where a familiar is heard as the camera then zoomed inside catching the moment between Dakota and Taylor.

"Moan for me, bitch! I want to hear you moan as I fuck your fat ass" Dakota demanded as she fucked Taylor's fat ass doggystyle in a hard and fast pace causing Taylor to constantly moan in pleasure and pain.

"Please be gentle! My ass is very-" As Taylor was about to plead, Dakota slapped her butt hard causing Taylor to moan once again.

"Did I tell you to speak! Just moan like a slut you are!" Dakota yelled at her before going back to fucking her as the camera then focused on the floor that had been covered by Taylor's cum juice from the intense ass-fucking. Just outside the main lodge, a familiar pair of dickgirls are also having their fun as Alex sucking on Gwen's big hard cock with Gwen particularly enjoyed the sensation.

"Suck my cock harder and harder, Alex! I want to your mouth to satisfy my cock" Gwen demanded lustfully as Alex obliged by sucking her cock in a much faster pace. At the cabin area, the "Loser Fuck Toys" also having fun on their own as they formed the fuck train with Carrie being the head of the train and Sierra at the tail end of the train. And together, they each fucked their asshole and each let out a moan of lust as they enjoyed getting fucked in the ass, except for Sierra who was moaning because of the sensation of fucking the other girl's asshole.

* * *

-Confessional-

"You know? It wasn't so bad to be eliminated from the competition, because I got the chance to fuck these ass whenever and however I want to. Isn't that right, Carrie?" Sierra said as camera zoomed out showing Carrie riding on Sierra's cock rather lustfully.

-End of confessional-

* * *

After some side-tracking, the camera finally back to focus on the main challenge, but to speed things up, a montage was shown instead. The montage featured moments of the girls enduring Chef's brutal ass-fucking along with some of the hot scenes showcasing their assets. The montage ended with the girls yelling "Uncle" to end the brutal fucking and ease their booty of the pain. In the end, the remaining girls that left for Chef to fuck were Bridgette and Crimson.

"Well I suspect you creepy girl to last that long, but you blondie... how the hell you can manage that long?" Chef complimented on Bridgette after seeing how she was able to endure his monster cock.

* * *

-Confessional-

"It's a very long story, but in short my friends invited me to a sex party where I was gangbanged by bunch of black guys with very huge cock. Suffice to say, it was a painful party but a lusty at that" Bridgette told the audience on how she managed to make it that far despite being brutally fucked by Chef.

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Do you have a problem with that, Chef?" Bridgette said as she then lifted up her butt and shook it in front of Chef, enticing him.

"Not at all..." Chef lustfully as he climbed onto the bed and laid on his back alongside the two girls. Bridgette and Crimson then crawled toward him and began sucking his cock while the eliminated girls sitting on the couch began cheering them.

"You can outlast her, Bridgette!" Ellody cheered on while sitting on the ice pack easing her anal pain.

"Just endure as much as you can. Don't overexert yourself" Courtney cautiously advised Crimson while having her anal hole licked on by Ella. As the girls cheered on, the two continued their sucking session with Chef and savored every inch of his cock while Chef enjoyed the show. As minutes went by, the two girls tried on every sex positions that Chef threw at them to make them give up. This ranged from being doggy fucked by him, riding on his massive cock, being fucked missionary and so on. You could say that these two girls really enjoyed it despite one not showing it. Back at the kitchen where the rest of the contestants were also having fun, Chris was worrying about the challenge taking a little bit too long to finish while having his cock sucked on by Kitty.

"Should I call him or should I not? Hmm..." As Chris pondered on, the challenge continued on with Chef still having fun with the two girls and enjoying it.

"You girls aren't backing down eh?" Chef impressed by the two girls' stamina as he watched them grinning their ass against his cock.

"Aren't you tired yet, Crimson?" Bridgette asked regarding Crimson's seemingly tireless state.

"I will do anything for my Lord, even if I have to get fucked by this-" As Crimson was about to end her sentence, Chris's voice came up on the speaker interrupting their session.

"As much as I love to see you two have fun Chef, we have a show to run here. So, here's a new rule, whoever can make the other girl is the winner of the challenge..." Chris delivered an announcement about the change in the challenge due to time constraint.

"What about me then? What do I do then?" Chef complained after being removed from the show's new improvised plan, but before Chris continued his announcement.

"...And the winner will get to pick one girl from the losing to fuck with Chef"

"Eh, good enough for me" As Chef shrugged it off, Crimson took the opportunity to push Bridgette off the bed, while she was distracted by Chris's announcement. Bridgette let out a slight painful cry as she hit the floor and before she could get up, Crimson immediately pinned her down and proceeded to plunge her big 10-inch cock into Bridgette's asshole. Once her dick is in, Crimson quickly thrust her dick in and out of Bridgette's asshole relentlessly, showing no sign of stopping as Bridgette could only screamed and moaned. And within mere minutes, Bridgette eventually came from the sheer bare backing and breathed heavily as Crimson took out her cock and cum afterwards shooting her load onto Bridgette's ass and her lower back. Chef and the girls all stunned and speechless by what happened before them. The silence eventually broken by Chris's announcement on the speaker.

"Well, that was unexpected but nonetheless the Transsexual Ladies won the challenge. I will see you Futalicious Babes at the campfire tonight. Chris out!" As Chris ended his announcement, the Futalicious girls all came up to help Bridgette get up while also took her to the infirmary while the Transsexual Babes watched on feeling pity to their competitor.

"You don't have to go fucking her like she is some sort of a toy to you" Courtney criticized Crimson for her over-aggressive fucking as Crimson replied back with an ominous and vague statement.

"I only did what my 'Lord' told me to do" As Crimson replied, she suddenly caressed Courtney's asshole and grabbed her cock making her slightly moaned out.

"You don't want to end up like her, do you?" Crimson whispered as she then let go off Courtney before changing into her clothes leaving Courtney stunned and speechless.

* * *

-Later tonight-

As the Futalicious Babes gathered around the campfire and the Transsexual all seated, Chris came in with his usual smirk grin.

"Welcome Futalicious Babes to the campfire ceremony, once again. And I see that you are missing someone" Chris asked after noticing that Bridgette was nowhere to be seen among the team.

"The nurse said she needs some time resting after the challenge" Ellody gave Chris the reason as he then looked the peanut gallery and noticed that there were two missing girls from the Transsexual team.

"And what about you, Ladies? Care to explain about your two missing teammates?" Chris asked the team about their two missing teammates.

"Quite frankly, I don't care about what those two are up to or where they go about their business" Heather replied showing no care for her teammates as Chris the rolled his eyes before Heather's bitchy attitude.

"Anyway, before we begin the elimination, I should tell you that the elimination this time is very different from the previous ones" As Chris delivered a sudden announcement, some girls got curious about this new piece of information.

"And why is that?" Alex asked for clarity.

"For very challenges that involve members of the team compete against each other, only those participate will be voted off and the rest saved from the elimination from default" As Chris explained more in detail, the girls started discussing it before Ellody understood the predicament she was in.

"If that's the case then we only have five people to vote off"

"Exactly my point. And remember to keep that in mind when you attend ceremony like this. Now then, team Futalicious, you girls will vote on five of your teammates to be eliminated, while team Transsexual Ladies vote on to see who will have sex with Chef" As Chris orders the girls to proceed the elimination process, we later shown a short montage of the girls from both team voting on with varied of attitude such as hesitant, delight and confused. The montage ended afterwards, with Chris holding onto papers containing the results of the vote and a tray of five marshmallows in front of him.

"Now I have the results on my hand and we will begin now with Dawn and Bridgette" Chris then handed out two marshmallows to Dawn as she grabbed both with her two hands, one for her and one for Bridgette.

"Next on our list is... Ellody" Ellody caught the marshmallow sighing in relief before turning to the two girls with worried look.

"Ella and Sammy... the two sweetest girls that I know, once again in the bottom... Who will be the one to receive the last marshmallow..." As Chris raised the marshmallow high up in the air as the two girls all anticipated the worst to come with tension built up for the moment. Eventually, Chris finally tossed the marshmallow and called out her name.

"Sammy" As Chris tossed the marshmallow to Sammy, she reluctantly caught it with her hand and looked over to Ella pityingly.

"You have a potential to be a horny pornstar, but I guess it's true that not all girls are born to handle a monster cock" As Chris gave out a decent but not sincere encouragement to Ella before getting back to reality to reveal another results.

"Anway, the girl that Transsexual Ladies voted the most to have sex with Chef is... Zoey! Congratulation!"

"Wait what?!" The announcement caught Zoey by surprise as Chef suddenly appeared right behind her grinning menacingly before carrying her by the shoulder and took her off to his place.

"I will see you later... Tomorrow, I guess?" As Zoey bid her teammates goodbye, Chris ended the ceremony with one last saying.

"Don't worry about her, Chef will treat her with care like this morning. Anyway, see you all tomorrow" As Chris bid the girls goodbye and headed back to his humble cottage, all the Futalicious Babes gathered around Ella to comfort her.

"It's not that we voted you off out of necessity. It's just that... well..." As Alex tried to explain, Ella shushed placing her finger on Alex's lips.

"It doesn't matter why you guys should vote me, what's matter is that I got to hang out with you guys" As Ella tried to hug as many of her teammates as she possibly could, the team hugged her back in affection before the team broke away from hugging.

"Now that we are done hugging each other, let have some fun at our cabin, shall we?" As Alex suggested while grinning leisurely with her teammates all agreed to her idea, the camera then panned across to a trailer park with a plaque read "Chef Hatchet's Home" above the entrance door and later zoomed inside to record the action.

"Are you done back there, girl?" Chef said hurriedly while stroking his big fat monster cock and lying on his bed.

"Are you sure this is a right outfit to wear?" As Zoey walked out of the bathroom and entered the bedroom area, asking Chef about Zoey's new pajama, which isn't a pajama at all, consisted of only a white see-through nightgown showcasing her busty tits, her wide hips, her big 9-inch cock and her big juice fat ass.

"Damn girl, you sure packed. Now then, come suck my cock" As Chef ordered, his cock began to twitch urging her and enticing her to come suck it. Zoey was reluctantly at first but decided to go ahead with his demand fearing she would anger him. As Zoey climbed onto the bed and crawled Chef's monster cock, she began a few stroking with both her hands due to the width of his cock. With each stroke, Chef moaned out as Zoey continuously stroking his cock while also licking his shaft. And before long, she stopped stroking and started engulfing Chef's cock with her mouth. She then slowly moved up and down his shaft to get rhythm going and once she got used to the rhythm, she increased her pace sucking his cock faster and faster.

"Oh god damn, yes girl! Suck my cock harder!" As Chef moaned out from the intense blowjob, he grabbed her hand with both of his head and pushed her up and down while Zoey used her other hand to jerk off her big cock. The camera then turned to the cabin area, where it focused on the gangbang happening in the Futalicious Babes cabin.

"Oh yes, oh yes! Fuck me harder!" Ella lustfully demanded as she rode on Alex's big 11-inch cock while sucking on other girls' cock, including the eliminated girls too, except for Carrie though as she was having her own fun and enjoyment with Sierra fucking her ass.

"I wish Bridgette was here to join with us. Don't you agree, Ella?" Gwen asked while having her cock jerked off by Ella as she was busy sucking on Dawn's cock.

"By the way, what took her so long in that infirmary?" Ellody asked worrying about Bridgette while fucking Amy waiting for her turn to fuck Ella. Meanwhile, at the infirmary, the aforementioned Bridgette was having a blast as she was being fucked by a nurse with huge cock?!

"You enjoy my cock in my ass, yes?" A Brazilian nurse with limited English vocabulary asked as Bridgette just moaned out from the thrusting. Seeing how Bridgette enjoyed it, the nurse increased her pace and fucked Bridgette harder and harder as Bridgette screamed out and moaned loudly in pleasure. As the camera began to shift back to Chef's trailer and zoomed inside, the pair was performing a 69 position with Zoey continued sucking on his monstrous cock and Chef tasted Zoey's butt and anal hole. After few minutes had passed, Chef broke away from sucking Zoey's butt and gave her a slap to her buttcheek as Zoey moaned out from the slap.

"Alright then, let's change the position, shall we?" Chef said as both got up and got into their new position with Zoey hung onto the headboard of the bed and Chef directly behind her.

"Please be gentle to me, Chef" Zoey pleaded as Chef lined his cock with her asshole and slowly pushed his cock inside and thrust in and out. With each slow thrust, Zoey groaned and moaned before Chef increased his pace thrusting her deeper and deeper making her moaned and groaned out more to the point of enjoying it. And as we all know it, Chris was watching the whole thing from the comfort of his monitor room.

"Man these girls are too easy to get into sex. Anyway, tune in next time for another sex-thrilled adventure with our favorite dickgirls as they tackle challenge after challenge to become the next big porns-I mean the ultimate winner of TOTAL. DRAMA. FUTA. ISLAND!" As Chris delivered the final sayings, the screen went black ending today episode of Total Drama Futa Island.

* * *

**A small announcement: I am currently working on a Cody with Futa Team Amazon one shot futa fic. So if u have any idea regarding on which futa TD girls would be with Cody next, do type out your idea i'm very much appreciated.**


End file.
